Démon
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [Sterek] Recueille d'o.s sur le thème des démons. Marqué complète mais des O.S vont venir s'ajouter au fil du temps. O.S 2 : sur la route
1. J'ai cru que tu étais mon passe temps

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Démon

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique !

Note de l'auteur sur le recueil : Démon sera un recueil de plusieurs O.S sur le thème des démons. Je m'inspire de relations existant dans des séries ect … Pour l'adapté au Sterek. Les évènements qu'ont vécus les personnages dont je m'inspire ne seront bien sûr pas les mêmes que pour Derek et Stiles. On va dire que je prends l'idée générale de la relation ou d'un concept. Leurs caractères risquent aussi un peu de changé ! Je vais tout de même tenter de rester au plus proche des personnalités de chaque personnage. Ce qui en soi est compliqué. Parce que le vécu n'est pas toujours le même que pour la série.

Note de l'auteur sur l'O.S : Derek a su montrer séducteur sur plusieurs scènes. Qu'il n'est pas qu'un loup grognon et triste. Je suis partie de là. Je me suis aussi inspiré d'une relation entre deux personnages dans une série, mais je doute que vous trouviez parce que je suis partie loin de mon idée de base.

Dernière note : Ce texte n'a pas été relu par une ou un bêta. La raison ? Quand j'ai fini de corriger l'histoire, après 4 heures de boulot j'ai juste eu envie de la poster. Je vous rassure, pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu vous savez que je suis une quiche en orthographe, ect… Que je suis en plus dyslexique et dysorthographique. Je n'ai pas donc corrigé cette histoire comme ça. Je m'aide d'un logiciel qui corrige les fautes. Et vu le nombre de mots souligné en rouge (pour l'orthographe) ou en jaune (quand il y avait une erreur dans une phrase, mais qu'il ne savait pas où) je peux vous dire que j'en ai enlevé ! J'ai revu mes tournures de phrase aussi. Et fais attention au temps que j'utilisais. Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y a zéro faute. J'espère m'en approcher, mais n'ayant pas fait relire par une tierce personne il peut y en avoir. Tout ça pour dire qu'il y en a comme même nettement moins qu'avant et que cela ne devrait plus gêner votre lecture. N'hésite pas à me dire s'il y a de la progression si vous connaissez mon niveau habituel de faute ) Sur ceux. Bonne lecture !

* * *

O.S 1 : J'ai cru que tu étais mon passe-temps…

Derek Hale avait changé dans sa vie. Il avait vécu deux évènements marquants qui l'ont changé, mais peu de personnes peuvent le dire.

Derek Hale était au début un lycée lambda, un peu plus riche que la moyenne, voire beaucoup. Il était sportif, venant d'une riche famille à la tête d'une grosse entreprise. Quand il était grognon, on le taquiné, mais assez joyeux dans l'ensemble quoi que peu social. Il s'entendait bien avec l'équipe de basquet dont il était le capitaine, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était très regardé par les filles du lycée parce que Derek était beau, musclé, assez intelligent malgré le stéréotype qui disait que les sportifs n'avaient rien dans le crâne. Il avait des vues sur une fille. Elle était jolie, brune avec de beaux yeux noisette. Un sourire adorable et du caractère. Elle vivait que pour sa musique et ses cours. Derek l'admirait pour cela.

En résumé. Derek était apprécié à plusieurs niveaux au lycée, mais n'avait pas d'ami. Ses seuls amis étaient son oncle, qui était plus vieux que lui, mais pas assez pour ne pas le comprendre. Et sa grande sœur Laura. Elle avait que deux ans de plus que lui. Il aimait bien sûr son autre sœur, Cora, mais elle était tellement plus jeune et si innocente.

Sa vie était donc banale, mais ça lui allait. Et pourtant le destin décida de briser sa famille. Une Psychopathe croyait dur comme fer que les Hale, allé savoir pourquoi c'était tombé sur eux qu'ils étaient une famille de loups-garous. Alors, pensant faire la justice, elle avait mis le feu aux manoirs familiaux le réduisant en cendre. Personne ne l'avait venue venir. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe avant-coureur. Aucun membre de la famille ne la connaissait !

Les seuls survivants furent Peter, Laura et Derek. Le premier avait survécu aux flammes en sortant du manoir en flamme. Son visage portait les séquelles de cette nuit… Laura et Derek n'étaient quant à eux pas là.

Et si cela n'avait pas suffi à détruire sa famille, Peter, l'oncle des deux autres survivant, disjoncta. Il tua froidement sa nièce sans que Derek puisse y faire quelque chose à peine 48 heures après l'incident. Personne ne comprit son comportement et il fut envoyé dans un asile psychiatrique pendant que la police poursuivait toujours l'auteur du feu qui courrait toujours.

Ce qui acheva de transformer Derek en un être que personne ne reconnut fut la venue d'une étrange personne. Elle était venue à la rencontre de Derek alors qu'il se recueillait devant les tombes de sa famille disparue depuis une semaine. Cette personne était un homme. Il n'était pas grand, même plus petit que la moyenne. Il avait l'air d'avoir 40 ou 50 ans avec un ventre distinctif des hommes à cet âge qui ne pratiquaient pas de sport et qui mangeaient plutôt gras.

-Tu veux te venger de la mort de ta famille petit ? Dis une voie. Celle de l'homme. Elle n'était pas très rassurante et fit se retourner d'un coup Derek. Elle n'était pas douce et réconfortante. Non. Elle était… Froide et… Et l'on sentait un désintérêt le plus total pour le sort du jeune homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha Derek devenu amer par les récents évènements.

-Un homme qui peut t'aider à te venger.

-Oh…bien sûr vous allez retrouver le ou la folle qui a mis le feu à ma maison alors que les fliques eux-mêmes ne l'ont pas encore trouvé ?

-Et bien… Dis l'homme qui savait que la situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur. J'ai des moyens à ma disposition qui me permet de retrouver cette personne.

Derek fronce les sourcils comme il le faisait si souvent avant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le croire. C'était trop gros, c'était une arnaque. C'était comme toutes ces pubs qui vous offraient le portable dernier cri à 1 dollar alors qu'en réalité il avoisine les 700.

-C'est quoi la contrepartie ?

Et pourtant Derek tombe dans le panneau. L'homme savait en l'approchant qu'il allait susciter l'intérêt du jeune homme. Il était si innocent, si malheureux et désespéré. Non, ce n'était pas son jeune âge qui lui avait fait penser que le jeune homme allait l'écouter. C'était l'expérience de l'inconnue qui lui avait dit que Derek était assez désespéré pour sacrifier n'importe quoi. Et comme n'importe quelles personnes, il n'allait pas prêter attention à ce que l'homme en face de lui allait lui demander.

-Je veux ton âme.

-Mon âme ? Et vous allez me la prendre comment ? Ricana le jeune homme. C'était un rire jaune, un rire mauvais quand on se savait victime d'une mauvaise blague.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper du détail technique. Tu me donnes ton âme, en signant un contrat avec ton sang. Oui, je sais à première vue ça à l'air un peu… dépasser… Mais bon… Et ensuite, je te donne les moyens de retrouver la personne qui a tué ta famille. Tu pourras te venger et retourner à ta vie.

-Et la culpabilité ? Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que je vais m'en vouloir après avoir tué ce fumier.

-Hum… Je peux t'enlever toute culpabilité pour ce meurtre si tu veux ? Histoire de reprendre une vie paisible, malgré la situation…

Il mentait, il ne pouvait enlever la culpabilité d'un homme ou d'une femme parce qu'il le souhaiter. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car lui enlever son âme reviendrait au même. Il ne ressentira plus tous les aspects négatifs de la vie humaine. La morale, la conscience… tout cela lui serait retiré. Il continuera à ressentir des émotions bien sûr. Mais il allait pouvoir tuer quelqu'un sans ressentir le gout amer de la culpabilité.

-Bien… Bon maintenant tu vas me donner un chiffre entre 18 et 50.

-28 ? Dis Derek qui ne comprenait pas bien ou voulait en venir l'homme.

Ce dernier hoche la tête. Puis, il prend un papier qui était dans sa poche. Ce dernier faisait la taille d'une feuille A5. Le papier semblait vieux, très vieux. Un texte était inscrit et l'homme lui dit que c'était un résumé de ce qu'il avait dit. Puis, il lui présente une plume, aussi noir que celle des corbeaux. Voyant que l'adolescent de réagissait pas, le plus vieux pique l'autre du bout de la plume. Le sang de Derek coule un peu sur son jeans, mais aussi sur l'objet. L'homme lui dit ensuite de signer en mettant l'objet dans ses mains. Et, suivant l'ordre, il signa. Une fois la signature faite, le sang prit une drôle de couleur, s'illuminant faiblement avant de devenir noir.

-Bien. Je vais prendre mon dû. Tu arrêteras de vieillir quand tu auras 28 ans.

Et c'est ainsi que Derek Hale devient un démon.

*w*

Derek Hale avait 50 ans cette année et pourtant il avait le physique d'un jeune homme de 28 ans. Depuis l'âge de 17 ans, il est un démon et en a fait du chemin. Il a d'abord retrouvé l'assassin de sa famille, Kate Argent. Une femme qui s'était échappée de l'asile. Son père l'y avait envoyé en ayant plaidé la folie quand elle avait tué une autre famille. Ensuite, il avait étouffé sa fuite pour qu'aucun flic ne lui mette un autre meurtre sur le dos.

La jeune femme n'était pourtant pas folle. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux êtres surnaturels, mais comme son père, elle avait soif de sang. Combien de fois l'avait-il amené chasser pendant que son autre fils faisait des choses plus intellectuelles. Gérard s'était toujours senti proche de sa fille pour ça. Mais malheureusement, elle avait laissé des indices compromettants pour son premier meurtre. Gérard n'avait pas pu étouffer l'affaire et ensemble ils avaient imaginé ce plan. Elle serait enfermé, mais n'irais pas dans couloir de la mort.

Néanmoins elle était repartie à la chasse avant de revenir dans l'asile. L'équipe qui l'a surveillé avait été grassement payée pour leur silence. Personne ne sut que c'était elle qui avait tué la famille Hale. Tout sauf Derek bien sûr.

Ce dernier avait pris 5 ans de sa vie pour ruminer le passé et choisir un plan correct. Mais aussi pour découvrir et contrôler ses nouveaux dons. Car l'homme qu'il avait rencontré et qu'il n'avait plus jamais revu ne lui avait pas que pris son âme. Il lui avait donné des pouvoirs. Il pouvait se téléporté là ou il le souhaité. Ses réflexes étaient plus puissants que les hommes, il était aussi plus fort. Et ses prunelles devenaient noires quand il le voulait. Il pouvait aussi se rendre invisible à la vue des humains. Mais pas à la vue d'autres créatures qui peuplaient la terre.

En tant que démon, il avait bien sûr la possibilité d'aller en enfer. Mais ce n'était pas un endroit très accueillant. Il préférait être sur terre. Il était du genre discret parce que ce n'était pas de nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait découvert. Mais un autre monde où il y avait des loups-garous, des métamorphoses, des goules, les sorcières, des vampires aussi.

Mais pour en revenir à Kate. Derek décida, après avoir découvert la mascarade du père pour protéger sa fille du couloir de la mort, qu'il allait réellement la rendre folle.

Pour cela, Derek venait lui rendre visite. Au début, c'était la nuit, vers minuit alors que l'extinction des feux avait été prononcée depuis près deux heures. Il se téléportait dans sa chambre en silence et la réveillait. Au début, elle croyait à un rêve ou un beau garçon venait la voir. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite de ses relations sexuelles avec les gardes. Mais quand Derek l'étrangla avec aisance, elle se réveilla. Et ce qu'elle crut être le début d'un jouissif rêve devient son pire cauchemar. Derek revenait la voir chaque nuit. À chaque fois il ne disait rien, mais l'étranglais a en lui laisser des marques. Ses marques ne partaient jamais le matin. Seul témoin de ce qui se passait la nuit. Elle avait essayé de prévenir quelqu'un, mais personne ne croit les fous.

Puis, il lui montre ses pouvoirs. Se téléportant d'un point A à un point B dans la minuscule pièce. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle hallucinait et pourtant il la touchait, la blessait, la marquait. Par des bleus, des griffures. Il aimait l'entendre retenir ses gémissements de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de rester digne. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle était seule face à la bête. Que les loups-garous existaient peut-être. Mais quand elle en avait parlé à son père, ce dernier lui avait ri au nez. La félicitant d'être si bien entrée dans son personnage.

Derek augmenta ses séances d'amusement. Ce qui n'était qu'une ou deux heures la nuit se rallongeait. Il appelait de temps en temps les chiens de l'enfer qui voulait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Kate. Ils grognaient, aboyaient, sans que personne d'autre qu'elle et Derek ne les entende. Et Derek lui disait avec un plaisir malsain pourquoi un jour les chiens allaient venir, pourquoi aucune porte ne pourrait la protéger.

L'empêchant de dormir la nuit. Kate n'était plus qu'un zombie à fleur de peau. Et alors qu'elle tentait de dormir le jour sur un sofa. Derek qui ne souhaiter pas qu'elle est un moment de répit venait la voir matin, midi et soir. Pendant la journée, il se téléportait un coup près d'elle, un coup loin. Personne ne le voyait et il ne disait pas grand-chose. Sa seule présente suffisait à effrayer Kate dont le cœur battait sensiblement plus vite. Elle tentait de l'ignorer, de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient à la vue de tous.

Sauf qu'ensuite, il augmenta la puissance de sa vengeance. Il restait près d'elle, l'empêchant de s'endormir. Tout était bon pour la faire crier. Parce qu'elle était maintenant à bout et qu'elle devenait, aux yeux des soignants, aussi folle que les autres. Elle hurlait, pleurait qu'on l'aide.

Les médecins lui donnèrent plus de médicaments que d'habitude. Puis des nouveaux. Puis des somnifères. La jeune femme devient bientôt un corps, une coquille, vide de toute présence. Les médicaments l'endormaient, la shootait à moitié et pourtant elle se débattait encore contre Derek qui arrivait à capter son attention alors qu'elle se croyait loin de ses visions.

Elle finit par se suicider. Derek avait 24 ans.

*w*

Derek venait donc de fêter son 50e anniversaire. Le suicide de Kate datait maintenant de 26 ans. 26 longues années qui avaient paru courtes pour Derek. Ce dernier fit subir le même sort à Gérard à peine quelques semaines après la mort de Kate. Sauf qu'il n'attendait pas que le vieux meure. Il l'avait tué en appelant les chiens de l'enfer un soir alors que personne n'était chez le vieil homme.

Ce dernier avait déjà eu les visites de Derek. Parfois il volait un objet ou le cassait sans que l'homme ne puisse rien y faire. Puis, lasse de jouer avec ce tueur, il avait fait appel aux chiens.

La future victime se retrouva devant des molosses qui n'avaient aucune ressemblance avec les chiens qui se trouvaient sur terre. Leur haleine était fétide et se propageait sur plusieurs mètres. Leur langue, longue et baveuse était d'un côté de leur gueule ouverte sur une rangé de crocs incroyablement aiguisés. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités et leur corpulence générale était difforme. Leurs griffes crissaient sur le parquet à chacune de leurs lourdes respirations provocantes un son très désagréable.

Gérard Argent fut retrouvé déchiqueté. Personne ne sut dire ce qui s'était passé sauf Derek, mais il avait envie de garder ce petit secret pour lui.

*w*

Depuis les deux Argents, Derek n'avait plus tué quelqu'un. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la moitié des démons. Mais Derek n'avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas drôle.

Son esprit, devenu beaucoup plus ouvert. Son attitude, devenue beaucoup plus sûr de lui grâce à son expérience, mais aussi plus charmeuse lui fit avoir un nombre incalculable de partenaires sexuels. Mais son jeu préféré était de faire tomber amoureux ou amoureuse des jeunes âmes innocentes jusqu'à leur briser le cœur. En 23 ans, il en avait brisé des cœurs. Et ça lui plaisait.

Il aimait se voir rejeter au début. Souvent c'était timide parce que ces proies étaient des personnes avec peu de confiance en soi bien qu'ils n'étaient pas désagréables à l' œil. Ils repoussaient dans l'espoir secret que Derek continue à les draguer. Erica fut l'une de ses victimes. Il l'avait transformé. Elle était une jeune fille timide et renfermée qui n'arrivait pas à séduire en une sulfureuse femme. Ce fut la seule, malgré son passé, à n'avoir jamais espéré que Derek l'aime. Comme si elle voyait que Derek n'aimerait personne dans sa vie, qu'il n'était qu'un poison venu détruire la vie d'autrui. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Ensuite, quand la personne avait abandonné, qu'ils avaient partagé une pseudo nuit d'amour, il partait. Les scénarios étaient alors divers.

Soit il disait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui qui avait arrêté de l'amuser. Soit il partait sans laisser de trace, mais surveillait la personne en question pour voir et presque se nourrir de sa tristesse, de son désespoir et parfois de son cœur brisé. C'était un salaud, il l'assumait et adorait ça.

Certaines personnes étaient plus difficiles à manipuler. Elles étaient sûres d'elle, de leur valeur, de leur charme. Alors souvent quand elles voyaient Derek arriver. Elles se refusaient à lui. Il était le typique bad boy briseur de cœur et elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux. Quelqu'un qui ne jouait pas avait leurs sentiments. Et Derek adorait ça. Il y voyait une forme de chalenge ou il devait à tout prix faire succomber l'homme ou la femme et le faire tomber amoureux.

Dans cette catégorie, il y avait eu Lydia Martine. Une femme à l'intelligence rare. Au corps parfait, à la chevelure magnifique. Elle avait tout pour plaire et le savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait du succès, beaucoup de succès. Sauf qu'elle ne recherchait pas l'amour, mais l'argent, la fortune et la notoriété. Elle cherchait un riche homme dans le seul but de payer ses recherches qui étaient presque toute sa vie.

Derek l'avait repéré un soir. Il ne savait rien d'elle, mais voyait avec quelle assurance elle marchait vers la piste de danse. Au début, il pensa juste faire d'elle une partenaire pour une nuit. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas refuser. Mais finalement, il voulait la faire tomber. Son petit air dédaigneux l'avait fait ricané avant de prendre sa décision, il détruirait la jeune femme.

Pour cette première soirée, ils n'avaient fait que danser ensemble. De la plus chaude des façons. Il l'avait touché, l'avait excité. Avant de la laisser tomber. Avec un petit sourire, il était parti et il aimait la voir fulminée.

Ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs soirées. Derek le faisait exprès puisqu'il s'était mis à l'espionné pour savoir tout d'elle. Comprenant son désir de trouver quelqu'un de plus ou moins fortuné. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il était riche. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Et comme pour lui montrer, il l'invita dans sa Camaro, qui était réellement à lui, et l'invita pour une nuit de débauche dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville.

C'était là que Lydia s'était réellement intéressée à lui. Et ce fut son erreur. Pensant berner le démon, elle fit mine de tomber amoureuse et ils enchainèrent les sorties en « amoureux ». Si au début Lydia n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, la situation avait changé bien vite. Elle pensait découvrir en Derek l'homme parfait. Il était riche, il était doué au lit. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable quand l'on sait que certains hommes se faisaient d'abord plaisir avant de penser à leur partenaire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Derek.

Le démon mettait un point d'honneur à satisfaire toutes ses conquêtes. Que ça soit pour la première fois de son partenaire ou non. Il tentait de rendre ces moments inoubliables pour qu'une fois la rupture prononcée la douleur soit plus intense. Et puis c'était toujours plus gratifiant de faire jouir son partenaire et de le faire crier sans que ce dernier n'ait à simuler.

Derek était aussi gentil, serviable. Il était très beau et s'habillait toujours bien. Lydia aimait se pavaner à son bras et voir les regards jaloux des autres jeunes femmes. Le brun lui offrait beaucoup de cadeaux renforçant l'idée qu'il avait de l'argent. Peu à peu, elle fut moins sur la défensive et apprécia l'oreille attentive qu'il était, son don pour la cuisine. Ses quelques réflexions sur un ouvrage qui montrait sa culture. Derek semblait être l'homme parfait.

Elle tomba alors amoureuse de lui et après l'avoir réalisé, croyant Derek sincère, elle lui avoua et tomba de haut. De très haute. Elle l'insulta sous le regard et le sourire satisfait du démon.

-Tu n'as qu'une ordure ! Un démon !

-Tu si savait à quel point… Avait répondu Derek avec un sourire narquois.

Il venait de détruire le cœur d'une autre jeune femme et il en était très satisfait. C'était ça d'être un démon. Il se croyait à l'abri de l'amour, de ses conséquences, de ses ravages. Parce qu'il le voyait, il l'engendrait. Il voyait ce que l'amour faisait aux hommes. Il se croyait au-dessus de ça.

Et pourtant Derek, qui se croyait protégé de l'amour, fut l'une de ses victimes.

*w*

Derek était accoudé au bar dans une ville dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Il pourrait fouiller dans sa mémoire pour le trouver, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il sirotait son whisky qui ne faisait pas grand effet sur son organisme tout en admirant ce qui serait sa prochaine conquête. Elle était grande, blonde et élancer avec une très belle poitrine exposée a son plus grand plaisir.

La femme était réceptive à ses avances et encore mieux, elle ne voulait qu'une nuit. Derek, après avoir joué avec le cœur de quelqu'un, avait une passe de quelques semaines où il ne voulait que des histoires d'un soir. Que des histoires où personne ne pensait qu'il y avait plus. Et c'est ce que lui offre cette sulfureuse blonde.

-On peut être se trouvé un endroit plus intime ? Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin tandis que son pied glissait entre les jambes du brun. Ce dernier eut un haussement de sourcils ainsi qu'un petit sourire. Il était agréablement surpris de voir certaines filles être si ouvertes. Parfois, il se disait juste qu'elle était comme lui, à jouer avec le cœur de pauvre homme. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en était plus un.

Il allait lui répondre que sa proposition était plus qu'agréable quand une voix attira son attention. Il détache son regard pour le poser sur une silhouette. Elle n'était pas seule et était entourée d'un grand dadais aux cheveux blonds bouclés et à la bouille timide et un autre à la peau plus foncée. Un petit air d'espagnol avec la mâchoire de travers.

Cette silhouette était agréable à son œil. Même si la façon dont était habillé le jeune homme qui danser avec ses amis laissait à désirer. Il avait un jeans un peu large, un t-shirt Batman et une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc. C'était une tenue décontractée, mais qui n'était pas pour draguer. Mais, vue comment il faisait l'imbécile sur la piste de danse, il ne devait pas avoir de tel projet.

La femme qu'avait rencontrée Derek claqua ses doigts devant ses yeux pour qu'il se reconcentre sur elle. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle avait beau vouloir le soumettre à ses désirs, on ne soumet pas Derek Hale. Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. C'était déjà le cas avant qu'il ne soit un démon. Mais c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant.

Il avait quitté sa place au bar pour s'approcher du jeune homme. Il s'était mêlé aux danseurs sans le perdre de vue et bientôt la foule en mouvement éloignait les 3 garçons dont l'attention était plus ou moins portée ailleurs. Le blondinet et l'autre garçon à la mâchoire de travers avaient été ensorcelés par deux filles. Le troisième continuait à danser avec énergie bien qu'il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans ses mouvements. Et pourtant le regard du démon n'en perd pas une miette.

-Salut. Avait dit Derek à l'oreille du garçon alors qu'il s'était glissé dans son dos. Collant son torse musclé contre le corps plus fin de l'ado.

Ce dernier sursaute. Il n'avait pas senti l'homme avant. Et maintenant son corps était contre lui et le maintenant avec deux mains sur ses hanches qui le clouait contre lui.

-S…Salut. Avait répondu Stiles un tantinet surpris.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Stiles…

La danse avait repris sans que le dénommé Stiles demande le prénom de Derek. Ce dernier enregistre sans vraiment faire attention plusieurs informations. Le jeune homme s'appelait Stiles, un non bien étrange, mais il avait vu tellement de choses, entendu tellement de noms que celui-ci lui semblait presque normal. Il était à peine plus petit que lui, beaucoup moins musclé aussi. Mais rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à sa musculature développée. Le garçon sentait extrêmement bon, sa peau était douce et ses cheveux qui était en bataille et semblait soyeux.

Sans vraiment attendre plus de temps et alors que leur danse et déjà bien entamer, l'homme embrasse la nuque du plus jeune. Ce dernier sursaute adorablement. Il ne semble pas être habitué à de tels traitements.

Derek aurait voulu aller plus loin, comme mettre ce jeune homme dans son lit. Quoiqu'il était loin de son appartement. La banquette arrière de sa camaro aurait bien suffi, mais on ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le temps s'était rapidement écoulé et les deux garçons étaient revenus chercher leur ami pour rentrer chez eux. C'était un jour de semaine et le plus vieux se dit qu'il devait y avoir un couvre-feu.

Mais le démon n'était pas d'accord, alors il avait embrassé à pleine bouche Stiles pour lui faire perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Malgré que le jeune homme semble être ailleurs, il eut la force de le repousser. Ce qui avait laissé abasourdit le démon. Il ne venait pas de se faire rejeter comme le faisaient habituellement ses victimes timides qui se faisaient désirer. Non. Il le sentait.

Pour la première fois, le démon tomba de haut.

*w*

Mais Derek ne laissa pas tomber. Après tout, il aimait les chalenges et le jeune homme en constituait un nouveau. Pendant une semaine, il le suivit dans tous ses déplacements sans pour autant se faire voir. Il était discret et notait toute information utile à son sujet pour parfaire sa mission.

Le garçon était le fils du shérif ce qui eut le don de réjouir un peu plus Derek. Briser le cœur d'un représentant des forces de l'ordre était tellement jouissif. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait brisé l'âme de leurs enfants. Il restait quelques semaines pour admirer la descente aux enfers de ces filles et ces garçons. Souvent sans que les parents le sachent vraiment. Mais cela affectait comme même l'agent au service de l'état. Et Derek aimait ça. C'était une forme de défi, une manière de les narguer. Eux qui voulaient rendre le monde plus sûr… Il suffisait de peu pour blesser quelqu'un et Derek était un maitre dans ce domaine.

Il apprit aussi que Stiles n'était pas très apprécié dans son lycée. C'était même le bouc émissaire. Mais un bouc émissaire sarcastique et qui ne se laissait jamais faire. Il faisait en sorte que son adversaire déclenche la bagarre. Certes, il se prenait quelques coups, mais ce n'était jamais lui qui était collé ou renvoyé. Et puis il avait une vision de la vengeance assez spéciale. Ses victimes étaient souvent les agresseurs de ses amis. Que ça soit pour une simple insulte, un doigt d'honneur ou un coup. Derek avait pu admirer l'intelligence rusée du jeune homme.

Stiles était aussi un grand fan de jeux vidéo en tout genre et de film. Il adorait l'univers des super héros et en plus d'avoir des t-shirts Batman, il avait aussi des boxers avec le logo du justicier. Ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel quand le démon l'avait découvert. Un peu comme s'il s'en doutait, mais qu'il avait l'espoir que peut-être il se soit trompé.

Il sut aussi que Stiles n'avait plus de mère, morte d'une maladie qui avait été rapide et brutale. Qu'il était hyperactif et qu'il faisait la cuisine pour lui et son père. Qu'il veillait à la santé du shérif bien plus que n'importe qui.

Après deux semaines, Derek connut à peu près le rythme du jeune homme. Il utilisa les moments de baby-sitting du jeune homme pour l'approcher pour la première fois depuis leur rencontré. L'hyperactif était dans un parc municipal avec Jackson. Une petite terreur sur patte de 8 ans qui courrait partout et provoquait n'importe qui. La rencontre entre Derek et Stiles se fit d'ailleurs grâce à lui.

Stiles regarda ailleurs pendant 5 minutes pour acheter deux glaces. Une pour lui, une pour le monstre qui était en train d'embêter Derek. Ce dernier regardait cette larve humaine l'insulter avec un haussement de sourcils si grands qu'on pourrait croire qu'il avait disparu sous les cheveux.

-Excusez-moi ! Avait dit Stiles en courant dans leur direction. Il faillit d'ailleurs s'écraser au sol. Jackson est un peu pourri gâté ! Continue le jeune homme avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est rien Stiles… Avait-il dit avec son plus beau sourire.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à bégayer. Comment cet homme connaissait son prénom ? Et bien sûr, n'ayant pas de filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau, Stiles posa la question à voie haute. Ce par quoi Derek répondit qu'il s'était déjà rencontré. Il se rapproche ensuite de lui, vient se glisser rapidement dans son dos pour se coller à lui et reproduire les gestes qu'il avait eus pour l'ado pendant sa sortie dans un bar. Ce dernier rougit au souvenir évoquer. Mais aussi à cause des regards. Bon nombre de mamans regardaient l'adulte toucher de façon intime l'ado qui tenait mollement sa glace entre les doigts. Jackson était quant à lui depuis longtemps partie pour terrifier un autre enfant dès que sa glace eut fini d'être engloutie.

-Ta glace fond. Continue Derek dont la voie était terriblement chaude et sensuelle. Il avait pris la main du plus jeune dans les siennes et avait remarqué combien le garçon à de grandes mains aux doigts fins. Il lui avait caressé quelques secondes les mains avant de venir porter à sa bouche les doigts ou la glace avait glissé le long du cornet pour se déposer sur la douce peau du jeune homme.

Le moment aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Stiles n'avait pas brisé. Il avait repris conscience du fait qu'il devait s'occuper de Jackson et fila pour le retrouver alors qu'il était à présent de l'autre côté du parc. Derek venait en quelque sorte de se prendre un vent. Le jeune homme avait préféré courir après le garçon plutôt que d'être dans ses bras. L'égo du démon en pris un coup dans l'aile pourtant sa détermination ne fit que se renforcer. Il ferait tomber amoureux ce garçon de sa personne. Il le briserait comme il avait toujours fait avant de partir vers d'autre horizon.

*w*

Derek avait rencontré plusieurs fois au cours du mois suivant Stiles, mais à chaque fois ce dernier le repoussait. Cela devenait frustrant pour le démon de voir s'enfuir le garçon. Alors il décida d'entrer dans sa chambre.

C'était un mardi soir. Stiles était encore à table avec son père quand Derek se téléporte dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne tarde néanmoins pas à le rejoindre et avait poussé une exclamation de surprise quand il avait vu Derek étalé sur son lit. Son père n'avait rien entendu, car il faisait la vaisselle.

-Derek ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Comment tu es entré ?

Au cours de ce mois Derek c'était présenté à Stiles. Il voulait même échanger leur numéro de téléphone, mais l'hyperactif le lui avait toujours refusé ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la frustration du plus vieux. Stiles ne voulait pas se faire désirer et pourtant il le faisait. Derek, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, cherchait toujours à savoir ce qui pourrait attirer l'attention du plus jeune sur lui. Bien qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent le jeune homme. Il pouvait le voir par les réactions de son corps. Le rouge qui prenait place sur son visage quand ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre ou quand Derek faisait des insinuations portant sur eux deux sans vêtements et dans un lit ou dans tout autre endroit.

-C'est mon secret. Dis énigmatique le Démon. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler.

-À ouais ? Et bien tu vas partir parce que j'appelle ça entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un. Chez le shérif ! C'est un délit ! Avait-il dit d'une voix forte et assuré.

Mais cette dernière ne dura pas, car l'homme s'était levé puis s'approcher du lycéen avec une démarche féline et prédatrice à la fois. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire manger tout cru ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Le brun vient se coller contre sa proie et ne lui laisse aucune possibilité de fuite. Enfin, Stiles était contre lui, il ne pouvait plus partir et se trouver des excuses. Il n'attend pas vraiment plus pour se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'ado. Le baiser était rude et exigeant. Il privait d'air l'humain qui ne pouvait reprendre sa respiration que pendant de courtes pauses. Stiles s'accrochait d'ailleurs comme il le pouvait aux épaules larges et carrées de son homologue comme s'il avait peur de se noyer tout en lui rendant chaque baiser avec plus ou moins de maladresse étant novice dans ce domaine. Derek avait mis ses grandes et puissantes mains sur le postérieur de sa victime consente.

Et pourtant elle ne le resta pas très longtemps. Encore une fois, elle reprit ses esprits et jeta presque dehors l'homme. Ce dernier comme à chaque entrevue en était surpris. À ce stade-là, il aurait déjà du faire des galipettes dans le lit du plus jeune et vidé sa boite de préservatif.

*w*

Derek revient plusieurs fois ensuite voir Stiles après que ce dernier est diner. L'hyperactif cherchait toujours à savoir comment il faisait pour rentré sans que l'autre ne lui répondre. Pourtant il était impossible de rentrer. Même en escaladant la façade, car chaque fenêtre était minutieusement fermée et il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction.

Le démon découvrit bien vite que ce n'était pas assez s'il voulait mettre l'humaine dans son lit. Alors il entreprit d'inviter le garçon le plus souvent possible à des rendez-vous. Derek était là depuis tellement de temps qu'il avait acheté un apparemment en ville. Il avait investi dans une grande télévision avec une grosse bibliothèque de film en tout genre ainsi que des consoles et des jeux vidéo. Tout cela dans le but bien sûr d'appâter le garçon.

Régulièrement, ils se retrouvèrent chez Derek pour une partie d'un jeu quelconque. Et cela se finissait généralement par une partie de pelotonnage sur le

canapé avant que l'ado ne prenne la fuite avec un petit sourire qui devenait de plus en plus malicieux au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait la frustration se peindre sur le visage du Demon.

Stiles était vil comme un renard. Il est aussi séducteur que rapide pour se carapater. Et bizarrement, Derek le laissait toujours filer alors qu'il pouvait aisément se téléporter à ses côtés pour le rattraper.

*w*

-hey sourwolf ! Avait dit Stiles alors qu'il était étalé sur le canapé de l'appartement de Derek.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogne ledit sourwolf.

-Pourtant tu en es un !

Parmi toutes ses conquêtes, aucune n'avait pu connaitre assez longtemps le brun pour connaitre son réel visage. Stiles était le premier à le voir grogné, à le voir sans son sourire charmeur. Le premier à voir de réel sourire. À connaitre ses gouts exacts pour la littérature. Il connaissait aussi l'histoire de sa famille bien que le démon ne lui ait pas tout dit. Juste les grandes lignes pour taire la curiosité de son hyperactif.

-Tu peux venir me chercher au lycée demain ? Papa est de service et mon bébé m'a lâché !

-Ça, je sais qu'elle t'a lâché. Avait-il ricané alors qu'il avait récupéré le jeune homme en larme au bord de la route parce que sa voiture ne voulait plus rouler. Ça l'avait forcé à se ranger sur le bas côté et à appeler du renfort. À savoir Derek qui l'avait récupéré au volant de sa camaro.

-Donc… Avait-il continué boudeur. Tu viens me chercher.

-Tu peux prendre le bus non ?

-Et ne pas pouvoir me pavaner à ton bras et me la péter avec ta voiture ? Dit-il indigné comme si Derek venait de dire l'impensable. Ce dernier ricane réellement à la bêtise de l'autre. Il aimait tellement de choses chez lui. Tout était si simple. Même les pires défauts du garçon, Derek arrivait à les apprécier. Comme sa capacité de passer du coq à l'âne et de donner toute sorte d'information inutile.

-Bien. Fit-il mine d'être résigné. Je viendrais te prendre.

-Super ! Avait dit le lycéen en sautant dans les bras du plus vieux. Tu auras même le droit à faire plein de choses avec moi.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? On peut commencer ?

Derek et Stiles n'étaient pas ensemble, mais doucement le brun apprenait au châtain toutes les choses de la vie et fait un excellent professeur.

*w*

Le shérif était dans son canapé, dans le salon d'une maison vide qui avait vu vivre son fils. Ce dernier, moins social que la plupart de ses camarades de classe et qui avaient la faculté d'être très agaçants ne sortaient que rarement. Parfois dans un bar, mais cela restait occasionnel. Et les seules fois où il sortait sinon c'était pour aller à un kilomètre de la maison du shérif ou vivait Scott, le meilleur ami de son fils. Pour résumé, son fils n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir et pourtant depuis 2 bonnes semaines il était quasiment tout le temps dehors. John mettait cela sur le compte d'une rencontre. Son fils était surement en train de batifolé avec une jeune et jolie jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée. Cette pensé avait valu à Stiles une conversation gênante avec son géniteur sur le pourquoi du comment il fallait se protéger. Son enfant avait beau dire qu'il n'en était pas encore là, John doutait de cette vérité.

Et pourtant, pour le plus grand malheur du démon, rien de plus ne s'était passé entre eux. Il y avait eu des préliminaires plus poussé par moment, mais c'était tout.

Ce qui fit douter Derek. Sur lui et ses capacités. Aucun humain, vierge ou non, ne lui avait autant résisté. Il se dit qu'il devait passer, à autre chose. Dire au garçon que c'était fini même si cela ne lui brisait pas autant le cœur qu'il l'aurait souhaité et partir. Quitter la ville et recommencer à baiser chaque soir.

C'est dans ce moment de réflexion sur ses possibles plans sur plusieurs mois que le démon se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Sa vie sexuelle s'était arrêtée totalement depuis la rencontre avec Stiles. Bien sûr, il y avait eu les plaisirs solitaires. Mais c'était tout. Aucune femme, aucun homme n'était passé dans son lit, inconnu ou vieille connaissance. Pourtant il avait toujours autant de succès et s'était fait draguer pas plus tard qu'hier par une autre lycéenne quand il était au supermarché.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il passait tout son temps ou presque à chercher Stiles du regard quand il sentait sa présence, à l'espionné, à l'invité. Ils dormaient régulièrement ensemble. Voir presque tous les soirs et partageaient énormément de choses comme n'importe quel couple.

La vision qu'il avait l'impression d'être en ménage lui glaçait le sang. Il ne voulait pas de la vie à deux. Il voulait sa liberté, celle de couché avec qui il voulait, être avec qui il voulait. De n'avoir aucun compte à rendre. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été voir ailleurs, à l'autre bout du pays ? Stiles n'en saurait rien en plus. Il réalisa aussi qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Qu'il ne cherchait pas le contacte des autres. Seul Stiles l'intéressé. Lui et sa peau, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses bavardages, ses idées, ses pensés, ses calins, ses surnoms.

Réalisant que ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive, c'est-à-dire tombé amoureux, était en train de se produire. Derek prit les clés de sa voiture, sa belle camaro qu'adorait Stiles, pour quitter la ville sans rien en poche que ses papiers, sa carte bancaire et un peu d'argent liquide.

*w*

Stiles était dans les vestiaires du lycée. Il n'y avait personne à part lui. Il se traina non sans plusieurs plaintes jusqu'à un banc ou il y avait encore ses affaires. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il récupère son téléphone portable. Ce dernier est resté coincé dans l'une de ses poches de jeans qui l'oblige à utiliser toute son énergie pour l'extraire de la. Une fois le téléphone en main, il compose une première série de chiffres avant qu'on lui suggère un numéro de téléphone.

-Allo Derek ? Sanglote doucement l'humaine.

*w*

Derek, quand il entend la sonnerie de son portable, hésite à répondre. Il avait vu que c'était Stiles et doutait encore plus. Devait -il répondre ou commencer à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se garer sur le bas côté pour répondre au jeune homme.

-Allo Derek ? Demande la vois sanglotante de son humain.

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La panique prend place pour la première fois dans son esprit. Stiles n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses. Encore moins à pleurer devant lui. Rare était les fois où il avait vue l'hyperactif pleuré et encore. C'était parce qu'il le surprenait plus qu'autre chose.

-J…Je…

Stiles n'arrivait pas à parler, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans ses larmes. La communication se coupa laissant Derek dans le mystère. Ce dernier ne s'était pas laissé une seconde pour réfléchir à ses actions. C'était déjà trop tard. Il s'était servi de son pouvoir pour localiser le plus jeune et avait redémarré sa camaro. Mais si avant il respectait les limitations de vitesse. Là, il fonçait comme un dératé et traversa la ville en grillant quelque feu rouge. Il aurait pu se téléporter, mais il devait rester discret sur ses actions.

Il était arrivé au lycée où le parking était presque vide. Il restait quelques voitures dont celle de Stiles. Le démon sort de sa voiture et se téléporte au plus près du jeune homme sans être vu et arrive devant les portes du vestiaire qu'il ouvrit à la voler et se figea devant le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui.

Stiles était au sol en boule comme un fœtus. Ses bras entouraient et protégé sa tête comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir de nouveau coup. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, en lambeau et plusieurs morceaux de tissus l'entourait. Cela avait de l'être fait avec un couteau vu les marques nettes de coupure dans les habits, mais aussi sur le corps du jeune homme. Elles étaient plus ou moins profonde allant de son visage jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses entailles créèrent des écoulements de sang plus ou moins important qui finirent leurs cours sur le sol froid du vestiaire et formèrent des petites flaques de sang. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça. De nombreux bleus se formaient sur tout le corps du jeune homme et principalement sur le torse et le ventre de Stiles. Le démon imagine sans peine qu'on est foutu des coups de pied au garçon alors qu'il était déjà à terre sans pouvoir se défendre.

-Merde merde Stiles !

Derek appelle les secours tout de suite. Il aurait pu bien sûr le conduire lui-même. Ça aurait été plus facile, mais il n'aurait pas pu expliquer comment il aurait emmené l'ado sans prendre une voiture alors que le lycée se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de l'hôpital. Avec l'enquête de police qui allait être ouverte, on n'allait l'accuser lui et les autres allaient s'en tirer. Et puis même s'il y allait en voiture, il pouvait le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se souvenait de certaines consignes. Par exemple, pour les victimes d'accident de voiture, il ne fallait jamais les déplacés et attendes les secours.

Les ambulanciers arriva vite et Derek fut la pour les accueillir expliquant quand il était arrivé ici et ce qu'il avait trouvé. Les ambulanciers se chargeaient du plus jeune et le mirent sur un brancard avant de le transporter jusqu'à l'ambulance et ensuite à l'hôpital.

-Voulez-vous monter et l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital, messieurs ? Avait demandé l'un des ambulanciers.

-Je vais vous suivre en voiture.

-Bien.

L'équipe médicale refermait les portes du véhicule pour ensuite démarrer et le brun s'installe au volant de sa voiture. Il prend quelques minutes pour souffler et l'idée de partir de cette ville, loin de Stiles lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant, le simple fait de repenser à ce qu'il avait trouvé, aux conséquences de l'agression du plus jeune. Aux personnes qui avaient fait ça. Lui procure un sentiment de rage, mais aussi la volonté de protéger l'humaine.

Derek était un démon qui faisait le mal à sa façon. D'autres torturaient de pauvres âmes et prenaient leurs pieds en faisaient ça. Il ne devrait pas avoir de tels sentiments, de telle envie pour Stiles. Et pourtant c'était là. Il voulait venger le garçon, faire payer à ces connards ce qu'il avait osé faire à son humain. Peut-être que quand tout serait fini, il partirait comme il l'avait pensé, mais il savait bien qu'il se voilait la face. Stiles l'avait pris au piège de la plus vile des manières, mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le démon.

*w*

Derek avait finalement suivi les ambulanciers. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de voir les flics arrivés avec le shérif de la ville. Ce dernier se renseigna sur l'état de son fils avant de reprendre le masque du flic et de faire son job. Il demanda en premier lieu le témoignage de Derek.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé mon fils ?

-Il m'a appelé quand j'étais en voiture. Je me suis arrêté pour prendre son appel. Il était en larme et n'a rien pu me dire. J'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai as réfléchie. Vu l'heure, je me suis dit qu'il était encore au lycée. Je savais qu'il avait sport c'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé au vestiaire.

-Comment vous pouvez le prouver ?

-Vous avez des caméras sur les plus grands carrefours de la ville ? Sur les feux pour verbaliser ceux qui ne s'arrêtent pas aux feux. J'ai dû tous les griller. Répondit simplement Derek comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

-Bien, vous ne quittez pas la ville. J'aurais surement encore besoin de vous.

-Je ne quitte pas l'hôpital.

-Quels sont les rapports que vous entrainez avec mon fils ? Demande le shérif suspicieux.

-Rien de sexuel je vous rassure, il est encore vierge. Avait répondu le Démon qui sentait la réelle question sous-entendue. Il ne niait pas néanmoins sortir avec le fils du shérif.

Le flic et ses adjoints partent pour enquêter tandis que le démon reste sur une chaise en salle d'attente qu'on le renseigne. Qu'on lui dit s'il s'était réveillé.

-Un démon amoureux, on n'aurait tout vu. Avait dit une voix au côté de Derek.

Ce dernier sursaute sur sa chaise. Il tourne la tête pour rencontré le regard de celui qui l'avait fait démon. Au début, les deux êtres des enfers s'affrontaient du regard. Puis le plus ancien baisse le regard comprenant que Derek n'était pas à défier. Il avait envie que le sang coule et il pourrait faire l'affaire.

-Tu sais… Il va finir par mourir un jour …

-Je sais. Répondit le plus jeune d'un ton acerbe.

Cet évènement ne faisait que marquer le défaut principal de Stiles. Le seul que n'aimait pas Derek. Sa capacité à mourir. Il était si fort et si fragile en même temps. Le démon avait bien cru perdre son humain. Pourtant Derek ne voulait pas le voir devenir un démon. Ne plus avoir d'âme changeait une personne à un tel point. Il le voyait avec lui-même. Avant d'avoir rencontré Stiles, il adorait briser les cœurs des autres, mais quand il était encore humain il n'aimait pas ça. Jouet avec les sentiments des autres l'avait toujours rebuté. En devenant démon, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu peux faire appel à une sorcière. Elles sont immortelles et si elle mélange leur sang en grosse quantité avec un humain, ce dernier le devient, mais n'a pas de pouvoir.

-Comme les vampires ?

-Oui. Sauf qu'eux ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour.

Leur conversation s'arrête là. Une infirmière vient voir Derek et semble inquiète.

*w*

Stiles n'avait pas mis longtemps à se réveiller. Il avait tout de suite pris peur quand il avait compris qu'il n'était pas au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Son esprit était encore dans le brouillard à cause des derniers évènements et la fièvre qui vient s'ajouter le fond halluciné. Il se mit à se débattre dans ses couvertures voulant sortir. Avec les fils qui sont collés à lui. Le moniteur qui indique le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'emballe et augmente la panique de la victime. Une infirmière arrive, mais Stiles la voit déformée. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il voit, il ne comprend pas. Mais il a peur. Alors il crie inconsciemment. Il crie le prénom de la seule personne avec qui il se sent toujours en sécurité malgré la situation.

*w*

-Êtes-vous Derek ? Demande l'infirmière.

-Oui. Avait répondu ce dernier ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

L'infirmière lui avait ordonné de la suivre ce qu'il fit et il ne tarda pas à entendre son nom hurlé par une voie qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Dépassant l'infirmière en accélérant progressivement l'allure jusqu'à courir. Le démon se retrouve devant la chambre de l'humain qui se débat alors que deux autres infirmiers tentent de le maitriser. Ses derniers préviennent le nouvel arrivant que Stiles était dangereux qu'il fallait se reculer sinon il risquait d'être blessé. Mais Derek n'en a rien à faire et s'avance. Il prend la place d'un des deux hommes de l'hôpital et maitrise le plus jeune sans pour autant lui faire mal.

-Stiles c'est moi. Je suis là, ça va aller. On te fera plus de mal.

Ce dernier finit par calmer ses coups de pied dans le vide pour pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à ce calme et Derek finit par s'assoir sur le rebord du lit avant de prendre l'ado doucement dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et cache son visage dans le coup du plus vieux.

*w*

Derek n'avait pas pu laisser la police faire. Ces derniers avaient pris la déposition de Stiles, mais n'avaient rien pu prouver. C'était le témoignage du jeune contre 6 jeunes qui s'était trouvé un alibi et Derek avait lui-même fait l'enquête. Leur alibi était plusieurs jeunes filles du lycée qui avait une forte dent contre Stiles et qui avait donc soutenu les garçons.

Quand Derek choisit de riposter, ils étaient tous ensemble pour faire une fête. Cette dernière était bien sûr en l'honneur du « ravalement » de façade qu'il avait fait à Stiles ce qui arrangea le démon. Il n'avait pas envie de frappé plusieurs fois et voulait vite retourner auprès du blesser.

Ce dut donc en début de soirée que le brun s'éclipsa. Stiles dormait profondément et personne ne le surveillait. Il avait même garé sa voiture près d'une banque à côté de l'hôpital et était pile dans l'angle de la caméra de surveillance.

Il se matérialisa dans la pièce où les jeunes s'étaient réunis et avait fermé toutes les potentielles sorties en faisant claquer porte et fenêtre pour faire sursauter les ados. Ces derniers se levèrent d'un bon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Derek se tenait devant eux avec l'air particulièrement mauvais. Il savait que ses jeunes l'avaient reconnue. Après tout il s'était plusieurs fois montré devant le lycée pour venir récupérer Stiles ou l'amener le matin.

-Toi ? Crache une blonde.

-Moi oui. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas vous laisser tranquille après ce que vous avez fait.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? On est douze et tu es seul.

-Mais moi je suis un démon. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux devenaient totalement noir se qui fit reculer de surprise le petit groupe.

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup provoquant des cris chez les filles. On entendit pendant plusieurs secondes les meubles qui bougèrent et qui grincèrent sur le sol. Et quand la lumière revient, un cercle de chaise, sur lequel les adolescents étaient assis de force et tenus par des cordes, était au centre de la pièce. Tous les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs. Derek s'avance vers eux et claque des doigts pour qu'un morceau de scotches de déménagement marron se place sur leur bouche pour les empêcher d'hurler plus.

-Bien, vous pensez toujours faire le poids ? Non hein. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps malheureusement alors nous allons faire les choses vite et bien.

Il s'approche d'une fille totalement terrifiée et lui retire d'un coup sec le scotch qui la fait glapir de douleur.

-Bien. Pourquoi vous avez tabassé Stiles ?

-Je… Sanglote-t-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Oh ce n'est pas gentil sa jeune fille.

Derek claque de nouveau des doigts et la jeune femme se retrouve avec des coupures sur son visage et dans son cou. Et ne croyait pas qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur faite par la lame d'un couteau. Elle l'a très bien sentie, ça et le sang qui s'échappait de ses plaies autant que les larmes de ses yeux.

-Il est agaçant. Il parle trop, pose trop de questions. Il défit les garçons. Il ne veut jamais obéir aux ordres.

-Bien… Bien.

Si le premier bien était dit avec lenteur, le second est plus sec. Un autre claquement de doigts et les amies de la fille la virent gémir de douleur, pleurée et même criée. Elle se prenait exactement ce qui avait été infligé au jeune Stiles. Elle a donc plusieurs côtes de casser en même temps que des bleus, des coupures.

-Voyons si toi, tu es plus causante. Dis Derek en allant vers une autre fille qui tente de reculer.

Pendant que la première fille tombe inconscience, le démon retire ce qui entrave la bouche de la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière résista. Elle reçut le même traitement que la première et que Stiles. Petit à petit, Derek fit le tour du cercle récoltant les informations qu'il voulait savoir. On s'en était pris au jeune homme parce que ce n'était pas le bouc émissaire parfait. Il ne faisait pas les devoirs des autres quand on le lui ordonnait. Il balançait à chaque connerie qu'ils faisaient. Surtout quand il s'agissait de violenter d'autre élève. Et Stiles avait toujours des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Sauf que les parents de ses élèves étouffaient toujours l'affaire.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela, il n'aurait jamais subi tout cela. Non, le fait que Stiles soit gay et le revendique déplaisait fortement à ce groupe profondément homophobe et raciste.

-Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de faire encore une fois du mal. Reprit finalement Derek.

Devant lui, sa dernière victime eut le même sort que les précédents. Mais il trouvait que c'était… bien peu. Alors, pour être sûr de détruire ces gamins il fit une chose de simple. Les filles perdirent leurs cheveux sous le regard horrifié des autres. Les mecs aussi, mais eux, ils reçurent plusieurs coups douloureux et puissants dans leurs bijoux de famille.

-Bon. Et bien je vous dis au revoir. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vivre. J'ai appelé l'hosto. Si j'apprends que vous avez fait du mal à n'importe qui. Je vous tus. Et si vous vous en prenez à Stiles, d'une quelconque façon. Je vous envoie en enfer et je vous fais torturer pendant plusieurs siècles.

*w*

Derek revient dans la chambre de Stiles sans que personne ne se rende compte de son absence. Le blesser était toujours endormir, mais il ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Le démon lui serre la main pour lui montrer qu'il est toujours là. Qu'il veillait sur lui.

-Merci d'être resté avec moi.

-J'serais toujours là bébé.

-Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'un type comme toi reste avec moi ! J'étais persuadé que tu me voulais juste dans son lit.

-C'était le but avant. J'ai longtemps brisé des cœurs et j'suis fier d'avoir été un tel connard.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé avec moi ? Demande Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

-Hum… Que je t'aime ? Dis Derek sans gène, sans hésitation.

Stiles lui offre un magnifique sourire, mais aussi des larmes de joie qu'il s'empresse d'effacer avec sa bouche.

Derek était un démon qui adorait jouer avec les autres. Il n'avait pas d'état dames et avait toujours fait que ce qui lui plaisait comme un p'tit con de lycéen qui avait couché avec toutes les filles du lycée et les avait toutes fait chialer. C'était la même chose sauf que maintenant il était amoureux.

Il n'avait pas encore réglé tous les problèmes. Le père de Stiles était à moitié au courant pour eux et aller surement vouloir s'opposer aux vues l'écart d'âge entre eux. Si seulement il connaissait la vérité. Vérité qu'un jour il allait devoir révéler à Stiles.

Il devait aussi trouver une solution pour le côté mortel de son copain. En parler avec lui et voir ce qu'il décidait. Il devait aussi mettre enfin son humain dans son lit. Il avait tellement envie de lui que c'était un crime que Stiles lui refuse son corps. Et malgré tout il attendrait que Stiles soit près.

*w*

Plus loin un démon admirait la scène d'un air nostalgique. Les démons qui tombaient amoureux étaient rares. Derek était l'un d'eux qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et lui-même en faisait partie. Il espérait juste que le jeune démon ne laisserait pas parti son humain comme lui l'avait fait dans ses jeunes années.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça vous a plus !


	2. Sur la route

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Démon

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen wolf

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ceci en trois jours. Je me suis corrigé en même temps. Je n'ai pas demandé l'aide d'une bêta mais j'espère que ma correction ira. Merci à l'acceuil que vous avez fait pour la première O.S. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !

P.S: J'ai répris l'écriture de Chaton pour ceux que ça intéresse :3

Réponse pour les guests :

Mc : Non pas de suite désolé :)

Juju : Merci ^^

Samsi : Voilà avec pas mal d'attente voilà une autre O.S qui n'était absolument pas prévue xD Mais de rien. Merci à toi de laisser ton avie:3 j'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi !

Guest : Merci !

Et merci à toutes les autres reviews !

* * *

Sur la route

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. L'air était encore chaud. Le vent rapportait les bruits que faisait l'autoroute qui passait juste à côté. Un poids lourd avait quitté cette dernière pour s'engager sur la route qui menait à une aire de repos. Il y en avait beaucoup dès comme elles au Etat-Unie. En général, il y avait un restaurant et au-dessus un hôtel. Le tout était tenu par la même personne en général. Il y avait des douches aussi, des WC. Ainsi que parfois de petites supérettes. Il y avait de tout. De quoi remplir le frigo d'un routier pour encore quelques centaines de kilomètres. Car il était difficile de s'arrêter dans une ville et de pouvoir se stationner sur un parking de supermarché.

Le véhicule avait rapidement trouvé une place entre deux camions. Une fois garé, il avait mis le point mort, avait serré le frein à main et avait coupé le contact. Il avait ensuite pris ses clés. Son trousseau était bien garni. Il y avait celle de voiture, de son appartement en Californie qu'il avait loué plus pour faire plaisir à sa mère qu'autre chose. Il y avait les clés de la maison de ses parents, celle de sa grande sœur. Il avait les clés de sa boîte aux lettres. Qu'il ne regardait jamais. En général c'était sa mère qui lui relevait le courrier. Il avait aussi les clés du local à ordure de sa résidence…

N'observant pas plus son trousseau dépourvu de porte-clés en peluche ou autre accessoire pour le personnaliser, l'homme se mit en marche. Il avait passé une longue journée sur la route et rêvait d'un plat chaud et d'une bonne douche. Ensuite il se mettra au lit. Ne dormira pas beaucoup. Mais c'était une habitude chez lui. Et quand il se lèvera, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, il ira sûrement faire un peu de sport. Comme tout les matins avant de reprendre la route.

Il commencera par courir autour de l'aire d'autoroute. Trop tôt pour qu'on le remarque. Puis il ferra une série de pompe. Dehors, près de son camion parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de place dedans. Et puis il repartira.

Mais avant cela, il était entré dans le bâtiment. La façade était vieillotte et l'on voyait bien qu'elle en avait connu des hivers. L'endroit n'était pas accueillant, mais n'accueillait presque que des routiers qui n'en avaient rien à faire de l'aspect extérieur.

En entrant dans l'établissement, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui. C'était une habitude et lui même faisait ça. Leurs regards étaient cependant plus insistants. Il ne passait jamais inaperçu et bien des serveuses avaient cru qu'il s'était perdu.

Derek Hale n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi. Pas que l'on dénigre les routiers. Loin de là. Mais lui semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasin de sport ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il était grand et musclé. Malgré sa veste en cuir, on distinguait sa belle carrure. Le fait qu'elle soit ouverte sur un t-shirt moulant aidait à visualiser son torse.

Marchant d'un pas sur jusqu'au comptoir, l'homme à la barbe de trois jours bien taillé sentait les regards des autres. Le jaugeant. La serveuse, une femme qui devait avoir plus de 40 ans, s'était approchée de lui. Son pas était lent et traînant. L'on voyait bien que son travail la pesait, l'ennuyait.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je vais commander le menu du soir s'il vous plaît.

-Installez-vous, ça arrive bientôt.

Derek hoche la tête avant de partir s'installer à une table. De préférence loin et dans l'ombre. Son chemin fut étudié de près, mais il n'avait pas attention à eux. Les autres routiers avaient fini par se lasser de lui et étaient repartis à leur petite occupation.

Son repas arriva rapidement. Il était constitué d'une entrée ( du pâté en croûte), d'un plat principal ( steak avec des pommes de terres) et d'un dessert ( yaourt nature). C'était simple, mais assez efficace.

*w*

Au moment où il entame son yaourt, un nouvel arrivant passe le pas de la porte. Encore une fois, tous les regards se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant et restèrent fixés sur lui. Un gamin venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et pourtant l'on pouvait voir une certaine assurance dans sa démarche. Il approche du comptoir et demande quelque chose. La serveuse ne peut s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Elle a probablement remarqué, comme tout le monde ici, son jeune âge. Derek sut qu'il avait visé juste quand la femme lui fait sortir ses papiers. Elle avait regardé ses derniers et avait soupiré. Elle s'était ensuite retournée et avait attrapé un des jeux de clé qui était accroché au mur. Le gamin venait de prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Et aussi de prendre son repas.

*w*

Derek était à présent devant le comptoir pour régler l'addition. Non loin de lui il y avait le gamin qui venait lui aussi de finir son assiette. Ainsi qu'un de ses routiers qui ne donnait pas une bonne image du métier. Cet homme était dans la quarantaine, avec le bon gros ventre de celui qui buvait pas mal de bière. Il était si important qu'il dépassait de son t-shirt pourtant taillé grand. Il animait la conversation avec sa boisson à la main et le brun voyant bien que le gamin était mal à l'aise. Et vu ce qu'il entendait de la conversation, il n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

-Alors mon p'tit gars, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hum… longue histoire ?

-Et tu vas où ?

-Je vais sur la côte Est…

-Oh ! Ça tombe bien je vais dans cette direction. L'homme avait repris joyeusement une gorgée. Si on faisait du chemin ensemble.

-Non ça ira, mais merci !

-Soit pas timide.

-Non. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour vous payer le trajet. Derek devina que c'était une excuse. Après tout les routiers n'avaient pas besoin d'argent. Leur métier étant de rouler, tant qu'il n'avait pas à faire de détour, il pouvait emmener avec eux des passages. Ce n'était pas rare de voir des aventuriers faire un bout de route avec l'un d'entre eux. Ça permettait de voir du pays à moindre coût.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me payer en nature si tu veux.

Le poing de Derek se serre automatiquement. Il en était sur ! Il savait que l'homme allait rebondir sur l'excuse du gamin. C'était comme lui tendre une perche. Et le pire dans cette histoire était sûrement le ton qu'il avait pris. Celui d'un vieux et vil pervers. Qui utilisait la faiblesse des gens pour satisfaire ses plus bas instincts.

-Non je vous assure, ça ira.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à paniquer. Il cherchait du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. La serveuse d'abord, qui avait l'âge d'être sa mère, mais qui avait détourné le regard. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler de cette histoire. Son regard se posait sur les autres hommes dans la pièce. Ces derniers avaient soit les même pensé que se salle type, soit ils n'en avaient rien à faire, soit ils étaient trop peureux ou quelque chose du genre pour intervenir. Il y avait bien une femme qui semblait vouloir intervenir, mais son compagnon l'en empêchait. Au final, Derek prit une grande inspiration, il attrapa l'un des poignets du jeune homme pour le tirer vers lui. Avec habilité il le fit passé derrière lui pour faire office de bouclier.

Se redressant pour surplomber l'homme de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué, il bomba aussi le torse pour paraître plus impressionnant.

-Il t'a dit qu'il déclinait ta proposition.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Avait demandé l'homme qui puait l'alcool. Derek pouvait le sentir par le souffle qu'il recevait en plein visage dès que l'homme parlait.

-Vous allez bien gentiment finir votre bière, l'oublier et reprendre votre route.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Avait t'il demandé. Jubilant sans aucune raison.

-Ou sinon je vous mets un direct du droit qui va vous coucher et vous faire dormir toute la nuit.

-Mais voyez-vous ça ! Quel frimeur celui l…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit effectivement un coup de point dans le visage. La puissance de coup l'avait envoyé au sol avec une facilité déconcertant. Couchant l'homme qui était tombé dans l'inconscience. Le jeune homme avait remercié Derek du regard et ce dernier s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de payer ce qu'il devait.

-Tu as besoin que je t'emmène ? Avait demandé le brun. Je roule vers New York. Je ne te demanderais pas de me payer. Enfin sauf ta bouffe.

-Merci ! Avait dit le jeune homme reconnaissant. Peu m'importe votre destination, tant que je m'éloigne de la Californie…

Derek avait été tenté de demander pourquoi le jeune homme semblait fuir… En faîte non, ce n'était pas une impression. Il fuyait la Californie et semblait que la distance qui le séparait de l'autre état n'était pas encore suffisante. Il faut dire qu'il était en Arizona, près de la frontière entre les deux états et il pouvait vivre à quelques kilomètres. Derek se mit alors à douter. Est-ce qu'il avait pris la bonne décision ? Le gamin devait avoir des parents morts d'inquiétude et ça ne devait être qu'une fugue comme une autre. Et pourtant… Et pourtant il le voyait dans son regard que c'était plus une question de vie ou de mort qu'une crise d'ados.

-Je pars à 8 heures.

-Où je vous rejoins ?

-Sur le parking. Mon camion est noir avec sur la porte du côté conducteur un loup qui hurle à la lune. Tu ne devrais pas le louper.

Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête. Puis les deux hommes s'étaient séparés. Derek était reparti à son camion pour prendre ses affaires de toilette et était allé prendre sa douche. Ensuite, il était rentré dans son camion et s'était installé sur son lit.

*w*

La cabine de Derek était plutôt grande quand l'on comparaît avec d'autre modèle et bien agencé. Quand l'on passait le cap des sièges qui semblaient particulièrement confortables, on avait d'un côté un plan de travail posé sur un mini frigo avec un meuble de rangement en hauteur. De l'autre côté, il y avait un micro-ondes encastré dans un autre meuble de rangement qui faisait toute la hauteur de la cabine. Il y avait ensuite un lit double. Ce dernier était installé de telle façon que la partie la plus large soit contre le fond de la cabine. Enfin pas exactement puisque le mur du fond était recouvert entièrement de placard. Laissant à Derek de quoi mettre ses affaires. Il y en avait certains qui étaient réservés à la nourriture, à l'eau aussi. Il y avait aussi un placard où il avait son ordinateur ainsi que sa tablette qui lui faisait office de liseuse. Il préférait les livres, mais ces derniers prenaient trop de place. Derek avait dû vite faire un choix. En dessous de son lit, il y avait encore un rangement qui coulissait. Il y avait mis toutes ses affaires. Et voilà, le tour de sa tanière était fini. Mais ça lui suffisait.

*w*

Derek s'était réveillé et comme tous les matins il allait courir. Il avait pas mal transpiré et si d'habitude cela ne le gênait pas, il allait pendant un petit temps vivre avec quelque d'autre. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait se payer le luxe de prendre une seconde douche. Ensuite il avait refait le plein de nourriture. La supérette étant ouverte 24 heures sur 24, il n'eut aucun problème quand il rentra dans la boutique.

Quand il eut fini de faire ses courses et de payer, il partit remettre tout ça chez lui en remplissant de façon méthodique les placards. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de la place et son boulot lui avait appris à être un minimum organisé.

À 7 heures 30, il vit arriver le jeune homme d'hier. Ce dernier avait un sac à dos que Derek n'avait même pas remarqué. Il ne semblait pas avoir grand-chose de plus sur lui.

-Tu n'as que ça comme bagage ?

-Je suis partie en coup de vent. J'ai pris ce qui était le plus important pour moi. Avait il répondu un peu géné.

Le brun avait haussé les épaules puis avant montré de la main le chemin à suivre. Il fit rentré Stiles en premier qui eu dû mal à monté. On voyait que ce n'était pas un habitué des camions. Derek l'avait suivi de près. Indiquant au jeune homme où il pouvait poser ses affaires.

-J'ai qu'un lit. Alors soit tu dors sur le siège passager, soit avec moi soit on fait un roulement.

-ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi. J'ai l'habitude avec mon meilleur ami on… Enfin voilà.

Le jeune homme avait fini sa phrase en se mordillant les lèvres. Il avait peur d'avoir trop dit et savait que s'il entrait dans un monologue, il pouvait partir très loin. Et il ne voulait pas embêter son colocataire. Derek avait bien sûr noté le comportement de l'autre, mais n'avait rien dit. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez.

-Je m'appelle Derek au fait.

-Moi c'est Stiles.

-Stiles ? C'est un nom ça ?

*w*

Stiles avait un sommeil agité, ça, Derek l'avait bien remarqué. Pas une nuit le routier ne s'était pas réveillé à cause de Stiles. Ce dernier se tortillait dans les draps et se débattait. Donnant parfois des coups dans le vide. Le brun prenait sur lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le garçon lui rappelait sa jeune sœur, Cora, qui était victime de terreur nocturne. En tout cas, le plus vieux avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne cherchait même pas à réveiller l'autre, l'enfermant simplement dans ses bras dans une étreinte serrée. Ça avait le don de calmer le jeune homme qui arrêtait progressivement de se débattre. Puis une fois le garçon calmé, Derek s'autorisait à fermer les yeux et à se rendormir.

*w*

 _Vide… Tout semblait vide autour de lui. Son corps était lourd. Son esprit brumeux. Et la voix qui l'accompagnait toujours se faisait de plus en plus présente. Parfois elle lui laissait un peu de répit. Mais c'était rare. Elle était toujours là. Cette voix avait des intonations malsaines. Elle s'était mise à chantonner. Un sourire menaçant défigurait le visage qui flottait autour de lui... Son visage..._

 _-Tic tac tic tac…~ L'heure approche…~ Et j'ai faim ! Terriblement faim ≈_

 _Alors il fut propulsé dans ses souvenirs. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Il avait bien tenté de se soustraire. De ne pas dormir. Mais quand le sommeil venait à lui, la punition était telle que le jeune homme préférait ne pas louper ce rendez-vous malsain. Et même s'il ne dormait pas pendant plusieurs jours et que son état de fatigue était important, ce n'était jamais assez pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Ce n'était jamais assez pour ne pas se rappeler… Se rappeler de ce qu'il avait revécu._

 _Il avait dix ans… Il avait dix ans et venait de rentrer de l'école. Son père aurait dû être là. Mais une fois de plus il était en retard. De trois heures. Il avait l'habitude, le chemin, il le connaissait par coeur. Il savait quels étaient les chiens qui aboyaient à son passage. Quelles étaient les ruelles à emprunter et celle à éviter. À qui dire bonjour ou bonsoir. Il avait l'habitude… Après tout… cela faisait deux ans qu'ils rentraient seuls. Même ses professeurs n'y voyaient rien à redire. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se mêler de ses problèmes… Oui sûrement._

 _Quand il avait ouvert la porte de chez lui, après avoir récupéré la clé sous le paillasson, un étrange silence s'était emparé de la maison. Le garçon avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son père avait l'habitude de boire quand il rentrait du travail. C'était l'une des raisons qui expliquaient que l'homme l'oubliait tout le temps : l'alcool. Il vous faisait tout oublié._

 _Il s'avance doucement, cherchant à entendre le moindre bruit. Mais la maison semblait belle et bien vide de toute présence. Et tout était plongé dans le noir parce qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors et que le réverbère en face ainsi que quelques autres de sa rue était en pane. La lune ne s'était pas montrée, il y avait trop de nuages. Alors Stiles, le ventre vide, était monté dans sa chambre. Se roulant en boule, tout habillé mis à part ses chaussures, dans son lit. Et il attendait. Il attendait d'entendre du bruit. Celui que son père était rentré. Sûrement ivre, mais qu'il était là._

 _C'était étrangement quand l'homme était bourré qu'il semblait être le plus affectueux avec son fils. Même s'il ne se rappelait jamais de son prénom._

 _Le lendemain matin, il n'y avait eu aucune trace de son père. Si bien que le jeune garçon n'était pas allé à l'école. Il s'était installé sur les marches de l'escalier qui était devant la porte d'entrée et avait attendu le retour de son père… Qui n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de la maison._

 _Alors après cette journée, Stiles avait décidé d'aller dans la chambre de ses parents. Là encore, il faisait nuit. Aucune lumière ne provenait de l'extérieur et il était si tard que l'enfant s'était endormi à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreille. Le ventre vide et la même tenue que le jour d'avant. C'était à peine s'il avait été aux toilettes._

 _Le lendemain… Le lendemain matin il avait enfin retrouvé son père. Il ne l'avait pas vue la veille parce qu'il faisait trop noir et qu'il était dans un coin de la pièce, là où naturellement il faisait plus sombre. Son père s'était pendu… Simplement… Et il s'était senti nauséeux. Il avait bien senti une odeur étrange la veille, mais son angoisse lui tordait bien trop le ventre pour cherchait d'où venait cette odeur. Mais à son réveil, elle s'était intensifiée et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de vomir._

 _-Allo police secours j'écoute ? Avant demander la voix au bout du fil. Il avait pensé à appeler quelqu'un._

 _-Je fais quoi ? Avait-il demandé._

 _-Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _-Mon… Mon papa est dans sa chambre il…_

 _-Oui ? L'avait-elle encouragé_

 _-Je crois qu'il est mort… Je crois qu'il sait pendu. Il est accroché à la poutre. Il bouge plus._

 _-Oh mon dieu ! Réalisa la voix. Je vous envoie une ambulance. Où habité vous ?_

 _Machinalement il avait donné son adresse. Et puis il s'était mis sur les marches du perron. Attendant que les secours arrivent. Ses derniers, une fois arrivés, avaient attiré les rares voisins qui n'étaient pas au travail. C'est-à-dire les grands-pères et les grand-mères. Mais aussi les femmes au foyer et quelque jeune qui n'était pas en cours._

 _On détacha le corps de son père qu'on avait analysé comme mort depuis avant hier. Il semblerait qu'il s'était suicidé après avoir déposé son fils à l'école. C'était un acte prémédité, car il avait pris des vacances qui avaient été accordées au policier parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de jour de congé depuis longtemps. Cependant personne n'avait retrouvé de lettre adresser à son fils ou quelque chose qui expliquait les motivations qu'il avait eues pour se pendre. Il s'était juste suicidé._

*w*

Les deux hommes étaient passés près de Phoenix sans pourtant s'arrêter dans la ville. En effet il n'avait fait que la contourner grâce à l'autoroute et continuait leur chemin vers le nouveau Mexique. Stiles s'était montré un peu plus bavard ces derniers jours, mais n'évoquait jamais ses cauchemars. Ni ses parents, ses amis… En réalité, il parlait plus de choses qu'il avait lues ou vues dans des livres, des reportages. Et Derek n'était pas le plus social des hommes. Préfèrent l'écouter et parfois émettre des grognements pour montré qu'il écoutait qu'autre chose. Et puis s'il n'avait pas peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat en posant une question, il se serait peut-être risqué à l'exercice. Il avait décidé que si le plus jeune voulait se confier à lui, il le ferait bien tout seul.

-Tu voyages toujours tout seul ?

-Ouais.

-Mais… Je veux dire… Tu arrives à vivre dans la solitude.

Le brun avait simplement haussé les épaules de façon à montrer que ça lui était égal. Il venait d'une grande famille. Il avait des sœurs et des frères. Pas mal de tante et d'oncle. Une ribambelle de cousins et de cousines et était déjà tonton. Après avoir vécu dans une telle famille pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie, la vie en solitaire aurait dû peser l'homme. Pourtant c'était le contraire.

Derek avait toujours cherché la solitude. Déjà enfant il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à obtenir l'attention de ses parents comme d'autre le faisait. Pendant ses jeunes années, il n'était jamais allé embêter son oncle qui n'était pas bien plus vieux que lui ou sa sœur Laura. Préfèrent le calme et la tranquillité de sa chambre. Quand il avait eu l'âge d'aller à l'école, Derek n'avait pas fait de crise pour rester à la maison comme Laura des années auparavant. Pourtant il n'était pas non plus excité par cette nouvelle expérience. Il semblait indifférent et faisait tout pour être seul.

Quand Cora, sa jeune sœur, était née, il avait été ravi. Pas spécialement d'avoir une sœur, mais plus du calme que lui apportait cette dernière. Ses parents et le reste de la famille voyaient leur monde tourné autour de la petite dernière qui réclamait beaucoup d'attention. Ses parents avaient un moment culpabilisé d'avoir laissé Derek derrière. Ce dernier avait toujours soutenu que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Son besoin de solitude n'avait pas changé si bien qu'au lycée sa mère lui avait pris rendez-vous chez le Psy. Le garçon avait continué à être solitaire sans pour autant être la rise des autres enfants. Les filles étaient en admiration devant lui. Devant son calme olympien, devant sa maturée. Il avait un côté mystérieux lié au fait qu'il ne parlait à personne. Et elles étaient aussi toute folle de ses sourcils. Qui était à peu près le seul moyen de communiqué avec lui. On pouvait ainsi savoir si il était en colère, exaspéré, si quelque chose l'ennuyait… Les garçons de son lycée étaient jaloux. Il était naturellement bon en sport, n'importe quel sport et avait de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. Et il était le centre d'attention de toutes les filles. Si bien que certains avaient cru judicieux de se venger de lui. Ce qui avait été une belle erreur.

Parce que peut être que Derek avait été ridiculisé, mais eux avait été humilié publiquement. Et tout le monde avait su qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à lui comme ça.

Quand il avait eu son diplôme avec une mention et avait fait quelques années à la fac. Il aimait bien la fac parce qu'il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était facile de se noyer dans la masse. Malheureusement son physique n'échappait à personne. Ayant commencé très jeune la musculation, car il adorait se dépensait, il avait rapidement obtenu un corps de rêve. Ajouté à cela qu'il avait aussi porté assez jeune la barbe, il avait été la proie de bien des personnes. Et chacune s'accordait à dire qu'il ne faisait pas son âge, qu'il paraissait plus vieux.

Au final, c'était en faisant des recherches sur le net qu'il était tombé par hasard sur la fiche métier des routiers. La possibilité d'être une partie de son temps seule dans sa cabine lui plaisait. Parce qu'il avait regardé pas mal de métier et que beaucoup demandaient soit du travail de groupe soit de fortes interactions sociales. Et le fait même de se réveiller chacun matin dans un lieu différent était aussi quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, mais dont la possibilité lui semblait très agréable.

Alors il en avait parlé à sa mère qui n'était pas trop pour. Mais Derek ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et avait tout plaqué pour se lancer dans l'aventure. La mère de famille avait réussi à lui faire prendre un appartement en Californie pas trop loin de la demeure familiale ainsi que quelque objet technologique. Surtout pour pouvoir parlé avec son enfant via Skype. Il avait accepté les termes du contact satisfaisant.

-Ta famille ne te manque pas ? Avait demandé Stiles en sortant l'homme de ses pensées.

-Pas vraiment.

*w*

Derek avait dit à sa mère qu'il avait un passager avec lui qui ferait probablement une bonne partie de la route avec lui. Le jeune homme s'était rapidement présenté. Madame Hale avait été bien trop contente que son fils ait un peu de compagnies pour remarqué que le jeune homme en question paraissait jeune. Trop jeune pour être sur la route avec un inconnu alors qu'il devrait être avec ses parents quelque par dans le pays et allé tous les jours au lycée.

*w*

 _-Tic tac tic tac…~ L'heure approche…~ Et j'ai faim ! Terriblement faim ~ ~_

 _À huit ans, il avait déjà vu la mort. Ce n'était pas lui que la faucheuse visait, mais sa mère. Il n'avait pas bien compris, à l'époque, ce qui lui arrivait. Il était trop jeune et on ne lui avait pas expliqué. On ne lui expliquait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sa mère était malade. C'est pour cela qu'elle était à l'hôpital. L'endroit où il passait beaucoup de temps. On lui avait dit de rester calme. De faire des coloriages ou d'autres activités, mais qui était silencieuse, discrète. C'est probablement comme ça qu'il avait appris à aimer lire. Il pouvait alors lire pendant des heures sans faire de bruit. C'était bien le seul moment ou son hyperactivité semblait se calmer._

 _Il avait compris que bien plus tard que la maladie de sa mère lui faisait avoir de violente crise de démence. Et pendant nombre d'entre elles, sa mère le prit pour le diable. Elle hurlait parfois qu'il n'était pas son fils. Et quand enfin elle finissait par se calmer et reprendre pied avec la réalité, elle s'excusait auprès de son enfant qui ne savait plus comme réagir. Devait-il pleurer ? Demandé du réconfort ? De l'affection ? Ou juste se taire et patienter dans un coin qu'on le remarque ?_

 _Pendant toute la durée de l'hospitalisation de sa mère, Stiles n'avait que très peu vu son père. Il l'emmenait à l'école où il mangeait le midi à la cantine. Puis quelqu'un venait le ramener pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Là, il y restait pendant plusieurs heures avant que son père ne finisse le service et n'arrive. Cependant, l'homme de loi ne prêtait pas attention à son fils. Il était focalisé sur sa femme. Il savait qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre alors chaque instant avec l'amour de sa vie était importé. Il aurait voulu quitter son boulot pour rester après d'elle. Malheureusement l'hôpital et les soins qui allaient avec était cher. Le contraignant donc à continuer son boulot de shérif. Ce même boulot qui l'avait fait tenir deux ans de plus après la mort de l'amour de sa vie._

 _Stiles qui était devenu aveugle aux yeux de son père avait encaissé la douleur des hallucinations de sa mère, celle d'être ignoré par son père, de n'être qu'un poids pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie et les infirmières n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire d'un morveux comme lui. Les patients étaient nombreux dans ce service et elle n'avait qu'un temps limité entre chaque visite. Ainsi elles couraient la plupart du temps d'une chambre à l'autre. Et les vieilles rombières qui avaient la chance d'avoir moins de travail étaient trop aigries pour le remarquer. Ce n'était qu'une gêne pour elles._

 _Et pourtant tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qui s'était produit un jour de mai. Le ciel était gris se jour la, l'orage grondait déjà et la pluie menaçait d'explosé dans un torrent de larmes à tout instant. Peut-être était-ce un signe avant-coureur de la tragédie qu'allait vivre le pauvre petit garçon d'à peine huit ans ? Personne ne le sera jamais._

 _C'était donc un jour de mai. Et comme tous les jours d'école, Stiles allait rendre visite à sa mère. Ses visites lui étaient de plus en plus pénibles parce qu'il voyait sa mère souffrir ou délirer. Si bien qu'il priait tous les soirs avant de se coucher qu'elle meure. Simplement. Qu'elle soit emportée par le sommeil et qu'elle ne se réveille plus jamais. Parce que la voir ainsi souffrir était une vision pour le pauvre garçon insupportable._

 _Dans les rares moments où elle était lucide, la mère de Stiles essayait de rassurer son enfant. Mais les crises qu'elle subissait revenaient toujours balayant sur son passage tous les mots doux et tendres qu'elle avait pu prononcer._

 _Mais là encore… là encore cela aurait pu être supportable. Non, ce qui avait été terrible pour l'enfant, qui n'arrêtait pas de le hanter et qui avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Et sans le savoir avait laissé la porte ouverte à de terribles créatures. Était-ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant de mourir. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle._

 _Elle avait demandé à Stiles de s'approcher de lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle sentait la fin approchée. Elle le savait qu'elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps. Les médecins restaient optimistes, mais elle ne mangeait plus. Elle n'avait plu fin et ceux depuis un moment. On lui faisait des perfusions avec des liquides étranges pour la maintenir en vie. Mais elle savait. Elle savait que si elle n'avait plus, si son corps n'acceptait plus rien ou difficilement c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éteindre. Elle avait lu quelque chose là dessus. Alors, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. La mère voulut dire un petit discours qu'elle avait préparé pour dire au revoir à son enfant. Malheureusement, elle ne put dire que la première phrase. La première phrase d'un long discourt. La phrase la plus horrible a écouté pour un enfant qui aimait sa mère qui n'avait pas su interpréter les signes :_

 _-Chéri… oh mon chéri… Elle était alors en larme. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir mis au monde…_

 _Son coeur l'avait alors lâché. Les moniteurs s'étaient affolés. Les infirmières qui étaient dans le périmètre s'étaient précipitées vers sa chambre. L'enfant fut brusquement poussé vers le mur. Il en était tombé au sol. Mais personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Le médecin était arrivé rapidement et avait tenté de la ranimer. Mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Elle venait de les quitter._

 _Et lui… l'enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère avait eu le droit comme dernier mot d'adieux qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir mi au monde. Il n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait toujours pas le sens caché. Celui qu'elle était terriblement désolée de lui avoir fait endurer tout ça. Non. Lui ce qu'il avait comprit c'est que sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Il avait pris sa phrase au premier degré. Il croyait même qu'elle était au courant des prières qu'il faisait chaque soir. Il pensait que c'était sa punition. Que sa mère ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il avait prié pour sa mort… Qu'il l'avait tué…_

 _Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Le shérif avait trouvé son fils anéanti sur le sol de la chambre d'hôpital. Il était arrivé trop tard à cause de la pluie et n'avait pas pu dire adieu à sa femme. Il avait jalousé son fils pour la chance qu'il avait eux sans jamais savoir qu'en réalité son fils avait entendu les pires atrocités qu'une mère pouvait dire à son enfant._

*w*

 _-Hum… Que j'aime cet instant. Je pourrais me le repasser en boucle des dizaines de fois. Disait la voix. Tu as cru qu'elle t'aimait… Que c'est naïf de ta part de croire une telle chose ! Tu étais le diable pour elle. Elle avait si peur de toi parfois. Et toi, toi qui priais pour sa mort. Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Assassin ! Tueur ! Monstre ! Fils du diable !_

 _Cette voix… Cette voix était malsaine et semblait se repaître des sanglots étouffés du garçon. De sa douleur. Parfois cette voix était celle de sa mère, parfois de son père ou de Scott… Ou de chaque enfant qui était présent dans ce bus… Et parfois c'était la voix de la créature… Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il faisait comme._

 _-De quoi vais-je bien pouvoir me nourrir demain ? Avait repris la voix avec un ricanement sordide. À bientôt mon petit Stiles… À bientôt !_

*w*

Cette nuit-là, Derek s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas parce que Stiles donnait des coups comme à son habitude parce qu'il se débattait dans les couvertures. Mais parce qu'il sanglotait. Il était silencieux, mais les quelque reniflement qu'il laisser passé était révélateur. De plus il était collé à lui et les bruits avaient tendance à se répercuter contre les murs de sa cabine.

Le plus vieux avait pris un paquet de mouchoirs qui était rangé dans son étagère pour le donner à Stiles. Ce dernier sursauta quand il comprit que Derek était réveillé et que c'était probablement de sa faute. Il avait néanmoins accepté le mouchoir avec gratitude.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar sur quoi ?

-Ouais… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Sur quoi ?

-Ma… ma mère. Sur sa mort.

Derek n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Mais il avait enlacé le jeune homme le plaquant contre son torse. Stiles s'était immédiatement accroché à lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas montré de preuve de tendresse. De tendresse sans arrière pensé.

*w*

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés dans la ville de Tucson qui se trouvait toujours en Arizona, mais qui était plus proche de la frontière du Nouveau-Mexique que Phoenix. Là, le routier du faire un arrêt. En effet, il avait plusieurs livraisons à effectué dans un ordre bien particulier, car son camion avait était remplie de façon à ce qu'il soit en adéquation avec son trajet. Il devra longer le Mexique puis remonter au niveau de la côte Est. Ensuite, il va arriver à New York où le jeune homme allait sûrement le quitter. Il remontera au Canada pour récupérer un nouveau chargement et un nouveau plan de route et redescendra sur les États unis.

Ayant un peu d'avance sur son planning, de plusieurs jours même, Derek avait décidé de faire une pause. Il allait livrer sa marchandise le matin et ne repartirait pas l'après-midi même.

À midi, tout avait été déchargé. Les deux hommes avaient pris le bus n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de se déplacer et avoir été en centre-ville. Ils y avaient flâné un peu avant de redescendre. Prenant une glace au passage. Vanille pour l'un et chocolat framboise pour l'autre.

 _À_ la nuit tombée, ils avaient regagné le camion qui les avait attendus bien sagement. Derek avait repris le volant pour reprendre l'autoroute. Il ne s'était réellement arrêté que lorsqu'il trouva une aire d'autoroute. Il était allé se garer avec d'autre camion avant de couper le contact et de se préparer à dormir.

*w*

Derek avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Stiles. Il arrivait à ce dernier d'avoir le regard dans le vide. Son visage était fermé et quand le brun l'appelait et que Stiles tournait la tête, le routier avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à ces côtés.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et c'était peut-être la cause de son départ précipité de la Californie. Le pire c'était que Stiles ne le remarquait pas. Son visage s'illuminait à lors et il se mettait à babillé sur un sujet dont seul son cerveau d'hyperactif pour avoir le secret.

*w*

 _-Tic tac tic tac…~ L'heure approche…~ Et j'ai faim ! Terriblement faim ~ ~_

 _À onze ans, Stiles avait rencontré son second ami depuis la mort de ses parents. Il s'appelait Scott. C'était un garçon de son âge qui était mignon et drôle. Ils jouaient facilement ensemble et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Son oncle était bien trop comptant de se débarrasser de Stiles alors il acceptait facilement que ce dernier se rende si souvent chez les McCalls. Mélissa, la mère de Scott, était infirmière à l'hôpital de la ville. Son mari était un agent du FBI qui partait travailler tous les matins dans la ville voisine._

 _Leur foyer était accueillant et chaleureux. Comme celui de ses parents avant la mort de sa mère. Et ne parlons même pas de son oncle. Stiles était donc toujours très heureux de passer du temps avec son ami surtout qu'il était très bien accueilli et que les parents de Scott semblaient bien l'aimer._

 _Les deux garçons avaient très vite fait le souhait secret que Stiles soit adopté par la famille de Scott. Faisaient d'eux de véritables frères. Parce qu'ils sentaient que leurs pactes du sang ne suffiraient pas à sceller complètement leur amitié. Et bien que la promesse de rester ensemble pour toujours était forte, ils avaient peur de se perdre de vue. C'était si facile._

 _Monsieur ou Madame McCall pouvaient être mutés ailleurs, les obligeant à déménager loin. L'oncle de Stiles pouvait très bien vouloir voir du pays. Ou toute autre circonstance qu'un enfant de cet âge ne pouvait repousser._

*w*

 _Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu tort. La vie pouvait si simplement les séparer. Mais aussi la mort… À douze ans, Scott fut atteint par une malade. Une de celle dont l'on a du mal à retenir entièrement le nom parce qu'il était si long et compliqué à prononcer. La maladie avait été fulgurante. Quand les médecins avaient trouvé ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne restait déjà plus que trois mois à l'enfant pour vivre. Trois mois qu'il avait passés à l'hôpital là où les médecins avaient essayé de le maintenir en vie un peu plus longtemps en détriment de la douleur de l'enfant._

 _Scott était mort un soir de cours. Stiles n'avait pas pu aller le voir parce qu'il avait cours, qu'on était mercredi, et que son oncle refusait de faire le voiturier. Ce dernier pensait que le gamin pouvait bien tenir jusqu'au week-end. Ça avait été une grave erreur. Stiles ne le lui avait jamais pardonné parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ses adieux à son ami._

 _Il put se rendre à enterrement de son ami. Il y avait peu de monde. Juste la famille proche de Scott. Stiles avait l'impression de faire tache dans le paysage. Il n'était qu'un ami. Il ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Pourtant les parents de Scott avaient tenu à ce qu'ils soient près d'eux. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble la disparition de ce qui était pour eux leur fils, leur frère._

 _Stiles ne les avait plus revues. Il avait su par la suite que les parents de Scott avaient divorcé. Le décès de leur petit garçon avait été trop dur à surmonter. Ils avaient préféré se séparer. Et vivaient sûrement à l'autre bout du pays._

 _Stiles n'avait alors que les souvenirs de leur pyjama parti pour lui. De leurs expériences culinaires et de toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble._

 _*w*_

 _-Je suis si déçu. Moi qui pensais retirer plus de douleur devant se souvenir. Il n'y a vraiment que la mort de ta mère qui est si délicieuse._

*w*

Derek observait Stiles se réveiller. Il s'était redressé sur le matelas, une jambe redressée près de son torse, un bras qui utilisait ce genou relevé comme point d'appui. Il avait le regard dans le vague, ses cheveux semblaient étrangement plus longs que d'habitude et son teint bien plus pâle. L'homme observa pendant quelques minutes le plus jeune. Qui ne ressemblait plus à un gamin. Il avait l'impression de voir un homme bouffé par la vie.

Derek avait un étrange pressentiment à propos de Stiles et il avait demandé à sa sœur de faire des recherches. Il ne savait pas grande chose sur le jeune homme. Juste un nom et le fait que sa mère soit morte. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucun « Stiles » en Californie ou nul par ailleurs.

Alors l'homme continuait de surveiller le gamin, se demandant chaque jour un peu plus si ça avait été une bonne idée de le prendre avec lui. Et malgré cette pensée, il n'arrivait pas à se persuader de le laisser sur le bas-côté. Ou dans une ville.

*w*

Ils étaient arrivés à Dallas et étaient passés par El Paso. Le voyage n'était pas bien compliqué. Les routes des États unis étaient longues, droites, et sans vraiment de grands dangers. Stiles avait fait découvrir au plus vieux son univers musical. Qui était en fait un concentré de plusieurs styles. Il ne se contentait pas d'un genre. Il aimait connaître de nouveaux genres, de nouveaux chanteurs, de nouveaux groupes. Il se laissait entraîner par YouTube et sa lecture automatique. Il avait ainsi trouvé de vrais petits bijoux comme des nullités sans nom. Mais c'était à chaque fois des découverts. Comme tous ces paysages qu'il découvrait avec Derek. Ce dernier savait que le gamin n'avait jamais voyagé et qu'il n'était même pas sortie de sa Californie natale. C'était son premier vrai et long voyage.

-Tu en as pour long a Dallas ? Avait demandé Stiles avant d'arriver en ville.

-Deux heures s'ils déchargent vite pourquoi ?

-Faut que j'aille à la pharmacie pour mes médicaments.

-Il te sert à quoi ?

Le routier avait bien sûr remarqué la prise de médicament de l'autre, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il en prenait. Il n'était pas doué avec les relations sociales et avait l'impression que Stiles pouvait se braquer à n'importe quelle question. Alors quand il voulait une réponse, il attendait que Stiles en parle.

-Je suis hyperactif et j'ai des troubles de l'attention. Ça m'aide à ne pas trop me disperser.

Derek avait répondu par son habituel grognement. Stiles s'était rapidement fait à sa façon de communiqué qu'il comparait à celui des loups. Cela avait fait se crisper le brun, mais qui n'avait rien rajouté. Le gamin était tellement fier de sa théorie, comme quoi Derek descendait d'une meute de loup, qu'il l'avait appelé sourwolf. Pour ça et pour son caractère grognon.

En tout cas l'information qu'avait Derek allait lui être utile pour rechercher sa réelle identité. En effet il avait à présent plusieurs éléments à sa disposition qui rétrécissait la liste. Stiles venait de Californie, il était hyperactif et avait des troubles de l'attention. C'était un homme qui ne devait pas être majeur et qui avait au moins perdu sa mère. Parce que Derek en était persuadé, il avait perdu plus.

*w*

-Alors ? Avait demandé Derek. Regardant parfois sa fenêtre pour voir si Stiles revenait de sa douche.

-Alors il y a encore trop de noms ! Sa maladie est plutôt répandue…

-Merde. Avait juré Derek.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

-Je ne sais pas. Il est bizarre parfois .

-C'est à dire ?

-Il a comme des absences qu'il ne remarque même pas. En général, c'est quand il se réveille. Parfois, c'est quand il est perdu dans ses pensées.

-Peut être un genre de maladie ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas humain…

-Écoute. Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment s'est demandé à Deaton.

*w*

Les deux hommes étaient ensuite repartis pour La Nouvelle-Orléans en Lousiane. Là encore, Derek leur avait fait une petite pose. C'était ça qu'il aimait le plus dans son métier, c'était pouvoir visiter un peu le coin à chaque fois. Il avait un carnet de route qu'il mettait régulièrement à jour. Il mettait chaque étape qu'il avait faite, chaque site visité et ceux qu'il souhaite visiter par la suite.

Les deux hommes s'étaient perdus le soir même dans les rues joyeuses de la ville qui célébrait quelque chose. L'alcool coulait à flots et Derek tentait de limiter la consommation de celle de Stiles. Mais ce dernier avait ce qui était sûrement de faux papiers, arrivait à commander n'importe quoi.

Derek n'avait quant à lui pas à se soucier de sa consommation d'alcool. Il tenait naturellement bien les boissons qui ne lui faisaient pas grand-chose.

Il était minuit passé et les deux hommes étaient sur la plage. Stiles ayant bien sûr entraîné le sourwolf loin de l'agitation de la ville. Il n'y avait pas mal d'autre personne sur la plage, mais cela n'avait pas semblé gêner le garçon.

-Tu penses que ceux qui sont morts nous regardent de là haut ? Avait demandé un Stiles bourré.

-Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a tellement de personnes qui sont au ciel.

Derek avait bien compris que ce n'était pas d'inconnue qu'il parlait. Mais de personne qu'il avait connue. Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entourer le jeune homme de ses bras pour le plaquer contre son torse. Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment réagi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Stiles s'était retourné vers Derek et maladroitement il l'avait embrassé. L'homme avait haussé les sourcils sans bouger. N'approfondissant pas le baiser, mais ne s'éloignant pas non plus.

-Pourquoi ? Avait simplement demandé Derek.

-J'avais envie.

Et ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce moment.

*w*

Pourtant il s'était reproduit de nombreuses fois. C'était toujours Stiles qui l'initiait. Au début, Derek ne répondait pas et puis petit à petit il y répondait. Bien que parfois il n'en avait pas le temps simplement parce que c'était des baisés volé.

*w*

 _-Tic tac tic tac…~ L'heure approche…~ Et j'ai faim ! Terriblement faim ~ ~_

 _À quatorze ans, Stiles vécut son premier accident de la route.C'était aussi un jour de pluie. Le bus scolaire revenait d'une excursion. Ce dernier était agité et avant tendance à se balader sur la route. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute des enfants. Mais plus à cause du vent qui s'était levé subitement. Les rafales étaient intenses et rapprocher. Le chauffeur aurait bien voulu s'arrêter. Mais il n'y avait rien pour ça. Le bas côté était en réalité un foncé caché par les hautes herbes. Alors il avait dû continuer de rouler. Il avait bien sûr diminué sa vitesse comme la plupart des gens qui roulait sur cette route._

 _Et malgré toutes ses précautions, l'accident était arrivé : personne n'avait su ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi le bus avait freiné si violemment. Le conducteur avait braqué son volant sur la gauche si bien sûr le bus heurta de plein fouet le rail de sécurité. Avec la vitesse et le poids du véhicule, il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui d'enfoncer la protection. Le bus avait fait une chute deux ou trois mètres avant de faire plusieurs tonneaux. Il s'était finalement immobilisé par quelque chose. En regardant à l'extérieur, les quelques survivants avaient vu un arbre._

 _Le chauffeur était mort sur le coup, comme pas mal d'enfants. Les petits malins qui n'avaient pas mis leur ceinture de sécurité s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dans le bus et la plupart s'étaient écrasés soit vers l'avant du véhicule, soit contre les vitres. La violence de l'accident avait été telle que leur crâne, qui avait percuté les vitres, s'était brisé en deux. Du sang avait rapidement dégouliné de leur corps pour continuer leur route sur les vitres._

 _Dans le corps enseignant, seule la stagiaire avait survécu, mais elle était en état de choc. Elle restait prostrée. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui avait sauvé la vie, mais lui avait aussi brisé deux ou trois côtes. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, mais elle avait mal. Car l'un de ses poumons avait été perforé et elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps._

 _Les adolescents qui avaient survécu s'étaient réunis. Ils avaient tenté d'appeler les secours, mais la plupart de leurs portables était soit cassé, soit il n'y avait plus de réseau. Ils s'étaient alors fait une raison, ils allaient devoir attendre les secours._

 _Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement pour les survivants. Ils voyaient la stagiaire mourir à petit feu et aucun signe des secours. Le temps s'était pas mal dégradé si bien qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Tous avaient mal, avaient faim._

 _Stiles était celui qui était resté le plus calme. Il avait déjà affronté la mort par deux fois. Alors il était plus détaché que les autres. Ces derniers ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Le pensant en état de choc alors qu'il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était assez fataliste, mais il voyait aussi que leur chance de survie était fine. Et lui, lui pourrait sûrement rejoindre sa mère, son père, Scott et d'Alice. Enfin, si ses parents lui pardonnaient la mort de sa mère._

 _La météo avait été si désastreuse que les secours n'étaient arrivés que trois jours plus tard, faisaient succomber les victimes de leurs blessures par manque de soin, de nourriture, d'eau. Le seul rescapé avait été Stiles qui miraculeusement n'avait presque pas de blessure. Juste un coup à la tête qui finalement s'était révélé bénin. Il souffrait de déshydratation et de sous-nutrition. Mais il était en vie. Et ses camarades non._

 _*w*_

 _À quinze ans et demi, il l'avait rencontré. La créature qui s'était insinuée en lui à la mort de sa mère et qui s'était tapie dans l'ombre. Il l'avait rencontré pendant un de ses cauchemars. Il en avait toujours fait depuis la mort de sa mère, mais ces derniers étaient différents. Il était… Réel. Ce n'était pas de simple souvenir. Non, il semblait revivre les mêmes moments. Il revivait la scène, ressentait les mêmes émotions qu'au moment des faits. Parfois la créature lui parlait. Surtout quand il se repassait l'épisode de sa mère. Il faisait un commentaire, souvent sur à quel point s'était bon toute la souffrance qu'il pouvait en retiré._

 _Il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté depuis._

*w*

Ils étaient arrivés aux abords d'Atlanta depuis peu et le brun avait décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils avaient trouvé une aire de repos avec douche et chacun leur tour y étaient allés. Ensuite ils s'étaient mis au lit.

Au milieu de la nuit, Derek avait senti Stiles se lever. Il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça et avait tenté de se rendormir. Mais une voix, suave, et qui n'était définitivement pas celle d'adolescente, avait résonné à son oreille.

-Réveille-toi mon petit loup ~

-Stiles ? Avait demandé Derek en émergeant difficilement.

-Stiles n'est pas là… Il… Dort… Avait ricané la voix.

Sa vision qui était particulièrement aiguisée même dans le noir lui faisait voir que Stiles était pourtant bien celui qui était sur lui. À califourchon. Mais quelque chose dans son regard lui avait fait changé d'avis. C'était le même regard que quand il était perdu dans ses pensées. Et sa sœur qui avait fait chou blanc auprès de leur émissaire par manque d'information.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis le Nogitsune ~

-Ces… Ces Kitsunes qui se nourrissent du chaos.

-Hum hum ! Avait répliqué la créature visiblement ravie que l'autre sache quelque chose sur lui. Néanmoins, on ne se nourrit pas que de chaos… Mais de Sexe aussi. Et j'ai faim. Vraiment faim. Stiles me nourrit parfaitement, je ne vais pas le dénigrer. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis un gourmand dans l'âme. Et ton corps… Tu es si chaud… Si bandant… Stiles le pense. Il le pense souvent quand il te regarde. Et ce petit con m'a mit l'eau à la bouche…

La créature avait tenté de voler un baiser à Derek. Mais ce dernier était plus vif, malgré son esprit qui était encore embrumé par le sommeil, et avait assommé l'humain. Il l'avait ensuite attaché avec de la corde. C'était de la corde qu'il utilisait pour l'escalade, mais cela devrait être suffisant pour maintenir l'humain. Il l'avait replacé ensuite dans son lit puis avait appelé sa sœur.

-Laura ?

-Derek ? Bordel il est 2 heures du matin ! Ce dernier regardait sa montre qui affichait 5 heures.

-Désolé, mais j'ai plus grave là.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre un Nogitsune sur les bras.

-Oh bordel de merde ! Tu le ! Arrache-lui la gorge avec ses crocs, faisant du steak avec tes griffes !

-Je ne peux pas ! Il est à l'intérieur de Stiles.

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil, si bien que l'homme avait cru que sa sœur n'était plus avec lui. Cette dernière avait montré qu'elle était toujours là en soupirant.

-J'ai lu pas mal de trucs. Dont sur eux. Ce sont des démons perfides. Il air sur terre à l'état d'âme et cherche un hôte. Ce dernier doit avoir subi un terrible traumatisme. Ensuite, la vie de l'hôte est perpétuellement liée à la mort. Sans forcement, mourir. Mais il voit les autres mourir. Des proches, des inconnus. La douleur que procure ses événements, le nogitsune sans nourrit. Et le refait vivre à son hôte dans ses cauchemars.

-Il m'a dit se nourrir de sexe.

-Oui. quelqu'un qui à une vie sexuelle remplie les intéresse. En général ils ne se font pas présents.

-Pourtant lui a attendu que Stiles dorme pour me faire des avances.

-Tu es tellement sexy frangin ! Avait ricané sa sœur. Tu attires même les démons.

-On peut s'en débarrasser.

-Si le démon est là depuis peu. Oui. Mais s'il est là depuis 5 ans ou plus non.

-Que peut-on faire alors ?

-Le tué ?

-Laura !

-Quoi ? Rho je rigole ! D'après ce que j'ai lu, l'hôte peut faire un pacte. Les nogitsunes sont perfides, mais n'ont qu'une seule parole.

-Espérons-le.

*w*

Derek attendait patiemment que Stiles daigne se réveiller. Ce qu'il avait fait aux alentours de 9 heures du matin. Le premier signe que l'ado allait se réveiller était le gémissement plaintif qu'il avait émis. Visiblement l'avoir assommé lui avait laissé des séquelles.

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que …. ?

-Connais-tu le Nogitsune Stiles ?

-Eu… nan ? C'est des nouilles japonaises ?

-Non. Un démon. Un démon qui se nourrit du chaos à travers les souvenirs de ses hôtes.

Le garçon écarquille les yeux. Comprenant rapidement de quoi voulait parler Derek.

-Okay… Comment tu le sais ? J'veux dire, j'le savais même pas !

-Cette nuit, il m'a fait des avances. Visiblement le fait que tu baves sur moi lui aurait mis l'eau à la bouche.

Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre. Son visage était rouge d'embarras et de honte. Il cherchait une échappatoire ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre. Comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Et tu vas me tuer ?

-Je pourrais. Avait il dit en sortant tout l'attirail du loup-garou. Mais je préfère faire un marché avec lui et te garder en vie. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il se nourrit de ta douleur et la provoque en même temps.

-Il… C'est lui qui a tué ma mère ?

-Est-ce la première mort à laquel tu as assisté.

-Oui.

-Alors non. Néanmoins ta douleur l'attiré. Ensuite il a fait en sort que ça se passe mal autour de toi. Je sais que tu as vu d'autres morts. Ils sont certainement liés à lui.

-Et… On ne peut pas me le retirer.

-ça dépend… À quand remonte la mort de ta mère.

-J'avais 8 ans.

-Et maintenant je suppose que tu en as 16 ?

-Oui.

-Alors il est trop tard. On aurait dû te l'enlever avant. Visiblement il lui faut 5 ans pour se lier à un hôte. Si on fait ce qu'il faut avant, il s'en va. Sinon il reste et le processus risque de tuer l'hôte. Mais on peut faire un marché. Il préféra ça que de mourir.

*w*

Derek voulait que Stiles pense que si le Nogitsune ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, il allait le tuer. Ainsi le démon allait le penser aussi. Bien sûr il ne le ferait pas. Pas de ses propres mains. Mais sa sœur était au courant, sa mère allait bientôt l'être ainsi que la meute au grand complète. Le démon devait se douter qu'avoir une meute à ses trousses allait être invivable. Surtout qu'ils avaient du pouvoir, mais pas assez pour s'occuper seuls d'une meute entière de loups.

Le loup avait appelé Deaton pour connaître la marche à suivre et le soir même Derek invoqua le démon. Le démon et l'humain en même temps :

-Tu acceptes enfin de t'occuper de moi ? Avait demandé le démon d'une voix mielleuse.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appel. Je te propose un contrat. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. En sachant que si tu refuses, on te tuera. Ma meute est prévenue.

-Bien bien… Quel genre de contrat ? Rumina le démon qui se sentait bête d'avoir approché un loup. Lui qui le pensait sans meute. Il l'avait observé et ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres loups-garous depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Tu n'influences pas sur le court des choses pour que les proches de Stiles meurent.

-Mouais… Okay.

-Tu ne te nourris pas non plus de sa douleur.

-Hein ? Mais je fais comment pour vivre moi !

-Tu te nourris bien de sexe non ? Le fait que je sois un loup à plusieurs avantages. Dont au lit.

-Je conteste votre honneur ! Avait alors dit l'humain. Et si moi je suis contre ?

-Vraiment Stiles ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Le garçon avait une nouvelle fois pris une teinte assez proche de la couleur d'une tomate. Il avait ensuite essayé de présenter un raisonnement logique. Sur le fait qu'il pouvait ne plus vouloir de lui plus tard ou que le loup-garou voudrait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Enfin, les choses banales de vie !

-Le sexe est le sexe, mon petit Stiles. Avait dit le démon. Qu'importe ton partenaire ou ta partenaire. Je m'en nourrirais de la même façon. J'accepte donc ta proposition Derek. Et j'espère que vous allez rester ensemble un p'tit bout de temps parce que je sens que vos parties de jambe en l'air vont être un vrai délice.

*w*

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Les horribles cauchemars qu'il faisait avaient disparu. Parfois il avait la présence du Nogitsune dans ses rêves, mais ce dernier n'était là que pour parler. Monsieur s'ennuyait horriblement comme il n'avait plus Stiles pour le divertir. Alors il venait faire la conversation. Et avec Stiles, un grand bavard dans l'âme, il était servi.

Ce qui était particulier, s'était dit Stiles. C'était que le démon n'était pas spécialement méchant. Enfin… Si, puisqu'il se nourrissait de Chaos. Mais quand s'adressaient à vous pour faire autre chose que vous rappelez vos pires souvenirs, il était plutôt d'une compagnie agréable. Il avait un sens de l'humour particulier. Était un véritable radar sur patte et pouvait vous prédire la météo avec une exactitude terrifiante. L'ado pensait parfois qu'il contrôlait même le temps.

Il avait dû donner sa réelle identité à Derek, mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas obligé à retourner en Californie. Après tous ils avaient un démon à nourrir ensemble. Et il était actuellement en route pour la New York.

*w*

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à Stiles. Loin des morts et des cauchemars il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, allait-il reprendre ses études ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il savait qu'il voulait rester auprès de Derek.

Une page s'était tournée. Une nouvelle allait être écrite et Stiles avait l'impression d'être plus maître de son destin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

*w*

* * *

Note de l'auteur : De base l'idée m'est venue en lisant un livre de Stephen King mais n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire que j'ai lu. Il n'était pas question au début du Nogitsune. Mais je ne sais pas comment mon esprit à vue l'histoire que j'avais en tête irait bien avec mon recueil d'O.S Démon. Je ne me base pas sur le Nogitsune de la série parce que… C'est un UA et que je fais ce que je veux ?

J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous aura plus. Comme le premier O.S qui pouvait laisser penser à une suite, il n'y en aura pas. D'autres aventures vont leur arriver, c'est certain, mais tous se passent à présent dans nos têtes !

J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitaient pas à me donner vos avis ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir. J'espère que l'orthographe n'a pas été trop mauvaise non plus ! Sur ceux à une prochaine histoire !


End file.
